Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: They were in it for the sex. No attachment, no relationship, no anything, just sex. Jean and Sasha thought they could handle an open relationship, but jealousy drove them way too insane. JeanSasha College AU [Warning: Sex, language] Hints of other pairings.
1. Inside the Potato Girl

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex**

Cielle's Amour

JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings

Art Icon - Pixiv: パァン

They were in it for the sex. No attachment, no relationship, no anything, just sex. Jean and Sasha thought they could handle an open relationship, but jealousy drove them way too insane. JeanSasha AU [Warning: Sex, language]

* * *

**1. Inside the Potato Girl **

What was he doing? He couldn't remember. Everything in front of him tangled into a messed-up blur. All he felt was the soft, plush feeling meshed under his fingers. He grabbed it harshly, enjoying the feel. He knew that something under him was moving and his body tingled, but his mind was spinning too much for him to comprehend the full situation.

The ashen-haired man realized he was doing something sexual to a girl in a bed, or so he hoped. Dear god, he hoped it was a girl. He grabbed the plush feeling with his other hand, trying to reassure himself that it wasn't the wrong gender he was fucking. It was big and bouncing; it must be a girl. Or an extremely big man.

At that moment, Jean tried his hardest to concentrate on the figure below him. He lowered his hands down to the waist and traced what seemed to be an extremely sexy curve. He rubbed the curve up and down with his hands, relieved it wasn't a big man. But as he did, he heard a moan from the girl under him. It was a charming and erotic breath of a moan, making the man more hot and bothered than he already was.

"Please put it in…" Her plea was incredibly adorable. He became incredibly excited and definitely couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't deny anyone who sounded that cute.

Jean clumsily grabbed his penis to what he thought was her entrance, but he wasn't too sure. He was still a bit too dizzy to tell. He struggled for what felt like a good minute, until he felt slim fingers wrap around it.

Much to his embarrassment, he let her guide him; the tip of his hard-on rubbed against something soft and wet. After he felt more poised, he pushed in deep and panted. It felt way too good. He thought he would burst just from entering. He grit his teeth hard and tried to control his body from ejaculating prematurely.

The girl underneath wasn't helping either. As soon as he entered inside her, she gasped loudly. Her erratic breathing turned Jean on even more, but he tried hard to sustain his control. He refused to give in and humiliate himself by coming five seconds in!

He breathed deeply in and out trying to maintain his composure. His eyebrows furrowed as he gripped tightly to the sheets underneath. Jean, you can do this man. He told himself this, trying desperately to boost his confidence.

He started moving his lower body, sloppy at first but then eventually a rhythm. The girl panted short breaths in pleasure and grabbed Jean's arms with her shaking hands. He grinded his hips against her body faster, moaning in heavy breathing. He couldn't believe how great this feeling was; it gripped down on him excruciatingly tight and the sloppy noises coming from beneath made him go insane.

He wished desperately to sober up faster. He wanted to know which cute girl he was losing his virginity to, but the haziness from the drinks also made this situation a whole lot more exciting. Maybe it was that cute girl from his French history lecture or the really sexy one from his English writing section. Either way, this girl was incredibly erotic moving her hips along with him.

Everything, her body, her movements, her moans, made his groin hot. He didn't know how long it's been, but he was sure it was definitely past five seconds. Good enough, he thought. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore and he just wanted to let it all go.

He quickened his pace, the sound of their bodies smacking intensified. She gripped his arms harder, slightly digging her nails into them. "Y-You're being…" She talked between gasps as he continued to slam into her. "Being…t-too rough…" Jean heard her say this happily, her sweet breaths filling his ears.

He felt extremely naughty at that moment. His lips curved into a smirk. He wasn't sure how he didn't get embarrassed from saying it, but it might've been the alcohol talking.

"You like it rough, don't you? You perverted slut." He probably would have never said anything like that aloud if he was sober.

"Yes, I'm a perverted slut! Please, fuck me more!" She must've been influenced by the alcohol as well when she responded back. He felt her hips move more vigorously against him, her breathing more fitful than ever. Jean couldn't take it anymore; he was at his limit.

"I'll come—!" He closed his eyes in pleasure, his eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted. With all his strength, he shoved inwards one final time before he met his climax inside her.

She gasped loudly while arching her back, "Ah! Y-Your dick! It's twitching so much inside me!" This girl, he thought, is extremely dirty screaming out kinky things like this. Maybe she was the one. Jean was tempted to go again with this newly found dream girl of his, but he felt her body slack in his touch. He sighed; he was pretty tired as well.

As he pulled out of her, he became awfully aware how much the alcohol was still affecting him. He crashed onto the bed next to the girl with a flat thud. The room spun and his mind dizzied. The moment he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

His mind remained numb and panged harshly against him. It was dreadfully painful. He groggily opened his eyes—the bright light shining through the curtains made him want to slightly hurl. Go away, sun. He tried to keep his eyes open, while covering one side of his face from the light.

He barely remembered what happened last night. He tried to trace back the events. He got invited to a party by some people from the same class as him, he drank a shit ton of shots, invited a girl over to his place, had sex, and then knocked out. The end. What a great story, he thought.

As he turned over to his side, he saw the girl's deep brown hair cascaded downwards onto the pillow and draped around her shoulders. He smiled. Oh wow, he never realized how cute Sasha was while she was sleeping. …Wait.

He froze.

In an instant, he sat his body upwards. The sudden movement made his head wrack in pain even worse. He clutched his forehead with the palm of his hand while breathing heavily with uneasiness. No matter how much he tried to calm down, a series of questions came flooding to him. What's Sasha doing here? When did she come in here? Why is she sleeping in his bed?

As he looked over at her again, his eyes widened. When he sat up, the blanket that covered her slipped off and revealed her nude body. The man next to her started to sweat profusely, while she slept peacefully.

Was Sasha the one he—? No way. It couldn't have been. It was just a coincidence that he had a pleasant dream about sex and she was naked in his bed. Yah, pure coincidence.

But he had to admit, she does have a great body. Despite how much she eats. He checked her relaxed face and resting body. Her steady breathing raised her chest up and down with a tempo, making him dart his eyes to her breasts. Shit, he was starting to get horny from staring at her.

"She wouldn't mind, right?" He completely forgot his head pain at that point as he crept closer to her body. His hands trembled as he leaned in towards her breasts. As soon as both his hands landed on them, Sasha moaned. The ashen-haired man froze deathly still, until he heard the soft, even breathing from the girl. He let out a sigh.

There was no mistaking it. This was what he felt last night. Even after confirming it, his hands remained on her breasts. Alright, just take the hands off now. But he couldn't; all he could do was stare at her nipples that were starting to point upwards from the cold air.

"She wouldn't mind this either, right?" His fingers edged closer to her nipples. Jean gulped. With more determination, he started to fondle her nipples with his thumbs, rubbing them in circles. The girl gasped in short breaths, her fingers digging deep into the covers.

Jean's mind became cloudy and he couldn't quite focus on anything other than her. He was so far in the deep end that he couldn't care much anymore. He told himself to fuck everything, let him worry about it later. He wouldn't back down now. After managing to convince himself, he leaned his mouth to her nipples. His tongue flicked her nipple gently at first, but then started to swirl around it with a faster pace.

She arched her back in pleasure, eyes still closed but her mouth wide open in heavy pants. Jean's face turned a bright red. He couldn't believe she had such a sensitive reaction to his touches. He was starting to think that she was… cute. Really sexy, too.

He wanted to see more of her kinky side. He gently bit on her nipple, while tweaking her other with his fingers. She gasped and twisted her body in pleasure. He wanted to do more with her, but he sure wanted to relish this feeling a bit longer.

He continued, pleased with this situation he was in, until he realized the girl stopped moaning and moving. He didn't feel too comfortable anymore. Please, oh please. The man desperately hoped she just fell back asleep. He slowly moved his head upwards scared from the tension. As he scanned upwards to her face, he found her staring back with trembling, wide eyes. It took a while for both of them to assess the situation, but Sasha took a deep breath.

"Pervert! Molester! Rapist!" Her voice rang out throughout the room. He panicked; the head pain he had earlier started to come back with full force. Jean quickly dashed forward on top of her and covered her mouth with his hand. She thrashed around violently while he tried to detain her, her voice muffled within his hand. "Mm-mmph!" She looked defiantly at him, while trying to hold back the tears forming around the corners of her eyes.

"Calm down, Sasha! This isn't how it seems, I swear!" But as he said that, he had to admit that it was actually exactly what it seemed.

She wouldn't listen to anything he had to say and started whipping her body around even more aggressively. He pushed his body farther onto her, grabbing one of her wrists with his hand while the other still secure over her mouth. She squirmed with tenacity while Jean tried his utmost best to keep her at bay. This stupid animal was way stronger than he anticipated. He grabbed her body with a firmer grip, until he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure.

He looked downwards and found that with all the struggling, his semi hard-on from earlier was now prodding her entrance. This was not how it was supposed to happen, he thought, but this wasn't bad either. He didn't realize he was drooling a bit.

Sasha closed her eyes tight, tears pouring down, trying her best to edge away from his growing boner. She was still muffled, but felt the hand around her mouth relax. She took advantage of Jean's distracted mind and bit his hand with all her strength.

His vision went white. Everything travelled in slow motion past that point. This had to easily be one of the worst pains he's ever experienced in his life. He couldn't cry out. He couldn't even shed a tear. He was too much in pain and shock for his body to comprehend on what to do. Her fangs felt like it was cracking every bone in his hand, all twenty-seven of them. He was sure they were all shattering and he would never be able to use them again to their full function.

After she spit out his hand, she quickly crawled away from him. Still on the bed, Sasha edged towards the corner of the wall and hissed like a trapped animal. Jean was too much in agony to move. He didn't even realize the girl shifted away from him already.

He snapped back to attention when Sasha yelled at him with a piercing tone, "Jean, what is wrong with you!" Her wide honey-brown eyes brimmed with angry tears as she leaned further away from the man, trying to cover her privates with her arms and hands.

He didn't know what to say. His mouth gaped open, which surely didn't help his situation. He couldn't even remember how it came to this in the first place. "Sasha…" he said without thinking. She hissed back at him. Ugh, stupid violent girl. Although she did have every right to behave this way. Kind of.

He tried desperately to recall what happened to both of them last night. He knew he had sex, and after reviewing this certain situation, he was pretty damn sure it was with Sasha. He turned to her figure to see if she remembered anything. She glared daggers right at him, baring her teeth. "Don't even look at me, you pervert!" Nope, pretty sure she doesn't remember anything at all.

Jean started to become extremely irritated. He glared back at her and snarled, "Shut the fuck up! Whose room do you think you're even in?"

Suddenly, she stopped and her mouth formed to an "o" shape. She looked around the room, her arms dropping to her sides. Jean's eyes rushed instantly towards her breasts when she did so. She glared at him more viciously and raised her arms to hide her body again. "I refuse to become your basement sex slave! You rapist! Abductor! "

A lone sweat slipped down his face. His expression turned completely blank. What was this crazy girl saying? He didn't know anymore and he was caring less and less; he just wanted to get up from the bed, walk out the door, and never come back. And that's what he intended to do, at least the first part.

He ran a hand through his hair and stood up from the bed. He bent down to reach for the lump of clothes sprawled on the ground and threw them to the girl. "There. Your clothes. Change and get out."

She caught some of them in her arms, while some articles slipped past to her lap. She gave him a frustrated and confused look. "Wait! You jerk! You can't just order me to get out after what you did to me!"

He looked at her and scoffed. "Sure, I can. Get out." He saw her eyes water with tears again, raising her arms to wipe them away. Yah, he felt like an asshole, but with her kicking, scratching, and biting him, she totally deserved this. Sort of.

While he slipped his legs through his boxers, he heard sniffling coming from the bed. Okay, he was starting to feel like a _complete_ asshole now. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on her. He peered towards her way and he froze.

Her head hung down low, her bangs shielding a portion of her face. She clutched her clothes to her chest, sobbing quietly. Time moved slowly for him; he was at a loss on how to rectify this situation. Before he could say anything to her, she murmured, "Did we _do_ it?"

He bent down closer to the bed to hear her better. "What did you say?"

She wiped her eyes and her nose again, and barely spoke louder than the last time, "I asked…if we _did_ it."

What was she trying to ask him? If they _did_ it? Was she talking about last night? Jean sat in front of her on the bed. "Are you talking about… whether or not we had sex?"

Sasha meekly nodded her head up and down. Her tears continued to stream down; embarrassed, she tried to dig her head deeper into her clothes to hide it. Her nude, pale skin quivered as she tried to control her crying.

It was so bizarre for Jean to see her this way. He wasn't exactly on best terms with Sasha back in high school, but he knew she would smile at anything. And he meant that. Anything and everything.

He remembered the time when he accidentally knocked her sandwich to the ground when he bumped into her during lunchtime. She stared intensely at the fallen pieces of bread, meat, cheese, and vegetables lied out on the floor. She looked devastated. Her eyes were watery as she looked blankly at her ruined food. But instead of an apology, the words that came out of Jean's mouth…

"Next time, watch out where you're going, you weirdo."

Yah, he's a dick; everyone at school knew that. After that moment, Connie blew up on him, and Marco frantically apologized. Jean simply looked away from the whole scene as if he wasn't responsible for anything.

After she wiped some of her tears away, she looked up at Jean. "That's okay. I'll just ask people if they can share their food with me." Her eyes were still bleary at the corners, but she smiled. At the time, he only thought of her as the Potato Girl, this annoying food eccentric. Why couldn't he have gotten a smile from someone cute like Mikasa or Christa? When she smiled at him, he dismissed it and walked away from her.

But this morning… Sasha charged into full frenzy. He knew it was a reasonable reaction for any normal girl to be pissed off after waking up in a stranger's bed, but it was _Sasha_. She was always smiling; if not smiling, then stuffing her mouth with food. Even when she was sad, she bounced back with a smile. But this time, she remained this angry and miserable figure, endless tears streaming down; Jean desperately hoped she would look up and tell him everything was "okay" and they would move on.

He snapped back to reality when he heard the girl in front of him mutter softly, "Did we do it?"

This was incredibly awkward for him. How should he respond to that? Should he lie and tell her they stopped before anything happened? No, he couldn't lie; she would find out sooner or later. He breathed in harshly.

"Yah, we did."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again! This is my 2nd SnK fanfic and I hope to complete this one! Even after the various Persona 3 fics I've done (and others long ago), I've never finished a story before . I aim to do so with this one! YAH -fist pump-

I plan to update each chapter on Mondays and Fridays! If not Monday, then every Friday!  
(By the by, I'll be releasing 2nd chapter this Monday)

Thank you for reading! Make sure to review and follow if you're interested!


	2. Wild Horse

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex**

Cielle's Amour

JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings

* * *

**2. Wild Horse**

Sasha waited restlessly in the university health center lobby. She slightly shook her legs—a bad habit of hers that she never really cared to change. The clock above the reception station ticked softly for each passing second, while the nurses at the prescription desk spoke to their respective clients.

She turned the pages of her Japanese modern literature textbook, scanning the words with her eyes. No matter how many times she read the same sentences, she couldn't comprehend them. Her mind became too pre-occupied with what happened yesterday. She grabbed the end of the book and closed it anxiously. Out of all the people, it had to be Jean to take her virginity.

She wasn't going to lie. He never really bothered her too much in the past, but she didn't exactly think he was a good person, either. She always thought he hated her; he would give her a repulsed look or bump into her without apologizing. The worst part was when she overheard him talking to Marco about how much of a disgusting pig she was. She could easily forgive people for teasing her, but that stung. Hard. Maybe because everyone who joked about her eating habits usually laughed alongside her, but Jean had that cold, distant expression that she's never seen directed towards her before.

"Braus?" A nurse approached her seat. "I have your prescription. Please follow me to the desk." Sasha nodded nervously and clumsily slid her book in her backpack before following behind. The woman held a brown paper bag and placed it on the desk. She slid a tablet connected to her computer towards Sasha, as well as a stylus. "Please input your school I.D. and then your signature here."

After the brunette wrote her information, the nurse slid the tablet back to her side of the desk. The simple 'tic-tic' clicking noise of the mouse from the nurse made Sasha incredibly tense. A last click and then the nurse handed the brown paper bag to her with a smile. "Thank you and have a nice day."

Sasha smiled back and left with an awkward "thank you."

* * *

Plan B emergency contraception. She flipped the package over. "Take one pill within 72 hours after unprotected sex. Take the other pill 12 hours later." Easy enough.

She opened the package and popped a tiny circular pill from the foil wrapping. She immediately swallowed the pill and grabbed the cup of water on her desk. After gulping it down with ease, she fell back on her bed and toppled over to her side.

What does she do now? Does she try to forget everything that happened that night? Was forgetting really the best option for her? She closed her eyes. But maybe that was the only thing she could do in this situation…

She was at a loss for words, until her stomach grumbled loudly within the room. She wearily brought a hand to her stomach. Well, she knew one thing for sure; Jean owed her some meals. Perhaps, today could be one of the days he treated her out.

* * *

On the morning when Jean told her they indeed had sex, the brunette wanted to refuse that thought, even though she knew full well it happened. At the time, she clutched her head in denial. This had to be one of the hardest she's caved in her life. She couldn't help it; she cried again on the spot. She refused to look up at Jean who asked if she would be "okay." Sasha dug her face deeper into the clothes hugged around her chest. She hated crying—it made people look at her with pity, and in turn, forced her to realize how small she really was.

"Jean…" she whispered.

"What is it?" For the first time, she thought, Jean actually sounded sincere.

"Why did you do this?" She partially regretted asking this question. She didn't know the circumstances, but yet she was blaming him already.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want." He started to sound angry again. She heard some rustling from the bed covers when he moved slightly. He picked his voice up, "We were _both_ drunk. We _both_ wanted it." He really was scary when he got mad.

He must've realized he was losing his cool, because she heard a sudden sigh from him. Then he spoke again, "Listen, just don't pin all the blame on me."

She knew he was right. She did remember drinking a considerable amount of shots the past night, and he probably did too. And her intuition told her that he didn't mean to take advantage of her. Sasha pulled her face upwards from her clothes and smiled. "I'm sorry, Jean."

His face turned slightly pink and looked away in embarrassment. He muttered, "It's not your fault…" She raised an eyebrow. Jean can be really nice when he wanted to be.

Even though she felt a lot more comfortable with the situation now, her head started to spin. She collapsed on the bed, her arms instinctively clutching her stomach. There was a low, growling sound from the exhausted girl. Shit, how embarrassing! She knew Jean was going to give her that look of disgust again.

Instead, he just smiled. He grabbed a shirt hanging off his desk chair, and looked back at her. "Hey, get dressed. I'll get you something to eat."

* * *

Sasha woke up with a start. Her whole body mildly ached; the left arm tingled to numbness from the awkward sleeping angle she had suddenly woken up from. She looked around her room and towards her window. Opening her curtains, she realized it was already dark outside, an uneven jagged shape of a moon illuminating from the clouds.

How long was she out for? The clock above her desk read "9:27." She huffed at the time she spent doing nothing. She narrowed her eyes and remembered she had been clutching her cellphone ever since she fell asleep. She took a closer look at it and realized it was open on Jean's name; it was an unfinished text message that read _"I'm hun"_

Guess she didn't finish typing it before falling asleep. She exited the text and rolled off the bed. She might as well get some food while she's awake. She made her way to the mini fridge, until she felt a soft vibration in her hand. With an 'eep,' she jumbled her cellphone in the air for a second before catching it securely. She sighed in relief; man, she almost crashed her cellphone to the ground. After grabbing a small ice cream bucket from the freezer, she flipped her phone open.

Text message from Jean. _"you wanna come over tonite?"_

Ah, she was so close to eating her food. But why would he want to ask her to his place? Although, she did want to head over. Tough choices—food or Jean? She texted, _"Do you have food over there I can eat?" _

He must've been confused when she sent him that message. Well, maybe not confused, probably changing his mind about inviting her over. It was a good five minutes before she heard another buzz. _"w/e sure?" _

She stuck a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth. She texted back, "_Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes"_

* * *

Sasha nervously sat down on the floor of Jean's room. Her body fidgeted, while she scanned his room left and right with shifting eyes.

Jean seemed tense as well. He sat down across from her and started to look around his own room as well; however, he looked at anywhere but her direction. She wanted to ask him why he invited her over all of a sudden, but she was a bit afraid he would get angry again.

"You want food right?" Jean tossed her a bag of chips onto her lap. She glanced shyly at him. "Sorry, that's the only quick thing I have on me at the moment."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He huffed. "Yah, you look hungry."

"Thank you very much," she softly responded as she opened the bag.

He's surprisingly a lot nicer to her now compared to in high school. So much that she couldn't help but notice how mature he's gotten with only the past year.[1] And how sculpted his face and body were… He had such a perfect shape to his nose and a masculine jawline that complemented his neck. She lowered her gaze; his chest was bulkier than it was in high school, and his arms, shown through rolled up sleeves, clearly had more mass in the muscles. Her face blushed red even before she realized it.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna eat?" She nodded vigorously and stuffed a handful of chips into her mouth, before choking on it and coughing.

The man sighed in annoyance. He reached into his mini fridge next to his bed and handed a water bottle to her. "Drink, so you don't die on me." She hastily grabbed the water and downed it with one stroke, droplets rippling down from her mouth. She gasped for air and wiped the water running down to her chin with her arm sleeve.

Jean looked at her, slightly repulsed at the sight, and crossed his arms. After seeing his face, she sat up straight and clutched the empty bag and bottle tightly in her hands. He might have matured a little bit, but he probably still thinks she's disgusting.

"I-I'm sorry!" She bowed her head down and slowly rose to her feet. "W-Where's the trashcan?"

He stood up as well and stuck his hand out. "Give it to me. I'll throw it away." Why was he being so kind to her after he gave her that look of revulsion earlier?

"It's fine!" Sasha yelled. She must've caught Jean in surprise, because he backed a step away. She didn't mean to yell that loudly, but she just didn't want to trouble him for something so simple. She exasperatedly opened her mouth, "I mean, it's okay, it's not a big deal. I can throw it away myself."

The man rubbed the back of his head with a hand and pointed to a trashcan next to his desk. She quickly said "thanks" before dropping the bag and bottle into it. [2] She sat back down, not really knowing what to do next. Maybe now was the right time to ask him why he invited her over.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Sasha." She clamped her mouth tightly after she heard Jean talk first. "Do you mind…" Does he mind…what? What was he trying to ask her?

He looked at her intensely. "Do you mind… wiping that crumb off your face? It's bothering me." Oh. She rubbed at her face with her hand, trying to find the crumb. She struggled, wiping up and down her cheeks and lips. Jean snorted in frustration and leaned close to her, picking the crumb with his fingers. "There." She flushed a bright pink. Their eyes looked at each other in trepidation after he flicked the crumb. He looked away from her and flushed the same color as well.

"Sasha." He grabbed her shoulders with shaking hands. "I actually wanted to know if…"

"Ah…" Maybe he wanted to know whether or not she got the morning after pills earlier today. Sasha interrupted him, "Um! I got the pills today, so you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant."

Jean closed his mouth for a second, and then opened it again. "O-Oh that's good!" Then he paused and continued speaking, "But I was actually going to ask you something else."

"Oh?" She tensed.

"I wanted to know if…" He took a deep breath. Oh no, was Jean going to ask her out? She wouldn't know how to answer him if he did. She didn't exactly know him too well. But then again, if he did ask her out and she said yes, she wouldn't have to fully regret losing her virginity to him. They would be going out as a normal couple, albeit the fucked up order.

She took a deep breath as he continued. "D-Do you want to keep having sex with me?"

She didn't know how to respond. She just finished going over the possibilities of him asking her out, but yet at the same time, she already knew at some point, he didn't like her. She had to ask.

"But why?" She really didn't know what he was thinking; if he didn't want to date her, why would he want to become more involved with her? Sasha was sure she wasn't his type at all.

He blushed and furrowed his eyebrows sternly. "I don't know. I just thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to do it again."

Her body fidgeted. Was this actually his awkward roundabout way of asking her out? Or did he just want sex?

Sasha looked straight at his eyes. "Do you even like me?"

He paused. "I don't know," he said as he looked away from her. "But…I don't think so."

She knew it. "Then no." She looked at the ground in front of her. How could he be that insensitive to just ask her that question? He didn't even bother to check for her feelings. She kept her head low and backed away from him. "I only want to do it with a guy I'm actually in a relationship with." She was hoping for a bit that he would ask her out.

He scoffed. "Fine, be that way." He raised his arms behind his head and leaned back against the bed in frustration.

Her head still hung low, and her eyebrows crumpled in sadness. She didn't understand why he was getting upset with her. It was perfectly understandable to only want it from a person she loves, right?

She heard him mutter to himself. "Seriously, Sasha, out of all people. Why couldn't it have been someone like Mikasa?"

Her body halted and her stare at the ground intensified, brown eyes darkening.

"Then…why did you do it with me?"

He huffed in irritation. "Did you think I wanted to do it with you? This whole thing was an accident. If I was sober at the time, I wouldn't have even looked at you."

In the end, he only wanted sex from a better girl.

The room spun nauseatingly for her. The striped pattern of the floor seemed like it was waving in and out, while she sat silently staring. The clock in his room noisily clacked against her ears.

She saved her body only to be taken by _this_ man. Someone who didn't want her in the first place. She was an accident. Sasha closed her eyes and placed her hands on her skirt. She felt useless; she felt little. She wanted to disappear. She wanted her virginity back from him.

_The world is cruel._

He kept talking, "Listen, I only invited you here to be nice. I thought we could benefit from just having sex, but I guess I was wrong." He continued. "Let's just forget the whole thing, alright?"

She snapped. He called her in for sex, claimed her as an accident, and now he wanted to simply forget everything? The nerves coming from this man. She bit her lips and her body trembled. Her hands gripped her skirt viciously. Jean was nothing but a…

At that moment, everything went slower than she wanted it to. She shouted without knowing it. The words that came out of her mouth shocked both the man and herself. Her feet were planted on the ground as salty tears flooded down her face. Her entire body felt numb as if she was watching herself from above.

"You're nothing but an asshole! A jerk! A dick! You don't care about anyone else other than yourself!" Sasha, stop, she told herself. "You don't like anyone, and no one likes you! You don't have any friends!" Please, stop. "You think you're so cool and so awesome, and everyone needs to fucking worship you! But you're nothing!" Why was she being like this? "Everybody at school _hated_ you! They honestly wouldn't have cared if you _died_!"

Neither of them moved or said anything after that. She lifted a hand to her head. What was she thinking when she said all those terrible things? She turned to Jean, but…

He was crying. He wasn't sobbing, but his eyes were wide and bleary. His shoulders slumped. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked straight at Sasha.

Seeing him in this state, all she wanted to do was to say 'I'm sorry,' but the words couldn't come out. What was wrong with her? All those awful things she said—she honestly didn't mean them; they just blurted out from her mouth without thinking.

"I know I'm an asshole…" More tears came out. No, Jean, stop crying. This isn't like you.

"I yell and make fun of people…" What are you saying all of a sudden?

"I know I'm not perfect, even though I act like it…" Jean, where's that angry, cocky attitude you always have?

His lips formed into a smile and he laughed. "I'm sorry…you had to put up with me."

Her heart tore and all she could do was fall down to his chest. Her arms slid around him and to his back, embracing him softly. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to make him feel better. Her face neared and softly placed her lips on his. Their light kiss felt like an eternity to her.

She pulled away and rested her forehead on his slumped shoulders. "No, I'm sorry, Jean. I shouldn't have said all that."

Sasha felt his arms wrap around her. He pressed his face into her ponytail and muttered, "That's okay."

* * *

Notes:  
[1] Past year: Both Jean and Sasha (in my AU story) are in their sophomore year of university. They haven't seen each other since their high school days, so Sasha is surprised at how mature he looks. (Jean is also surprised how good she looks too.)

[2]: Bottle in trashcan: Because college kids rarely recycle. Darn kids. But I joke, there's enough of us who recycle :D

Author's Notes:  
For some reason, I really like it when Jean has tears in his eyes…  
…I think I've been reading too many uke Jean doujinshi :I

By the way, I was really tempted to type "Jean was nothing but a…poopyhead."  
Glad I didn't, though.

Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter on Friday!


	3. Steamed Potato

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex**

Cielle's Amour

JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings

* * *

**3. Steamed Potato**

Connie glared at Jean, while he brought a protective arm around Sasha's shoulders. "Man, Sash, why did you even invite this asshole to sit with us?" Jean narrowed his eyes. Yah, yah. I don't like you either, he thought.

She ruffled with her best friend's bald head and laughed. "Connie, don't be such a dick. You guys haven't seen each other since high school! You guys should try to get to know each other!"

Before Connie could reply to that, he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Surprised, the shaven man turned around in his seat to look at the row of people behind him.

"Yo!" A muscular blonde man raised his palm towards the three and smiled.

Sasha turned around excitedly. "Oh, Reiner! I didn't know you were taking this class too!" She then turned towards the tall man sitting next to him. "Bertholdt!" She leaned over the edge of the lecture seat and wrapped her arms around his enormous shoulders in a hug.

Bertholdt smiled back and gently pet her head. "Hi Sasha, I haven't seen you in a while."

Reiner jokingly pushed the taller man's head out of the way. "You should hug me too while you're at it!"

"Come here, bro! I'll hug you!" Connie leaned over his seat as well as he sprawled his arms towards the blonde man. They all laughed enthusiastically while Reiner shoved Connie's chin with his palm.

Jean looked at this entire interaction with mild interest. It seemed like Sasha was still pretty close to people back from high school. He huffed impatiently while spinning the pen in his hand.

Someone lightly tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and Reiner grinned at him. "Yo, Jean! I haven't seen you in a while either. Where've you been?"

He didn't know how to respond to that. He looked away from him and replied, "I don't know… taking classes."

The other man raised an eyebrow and laughed awkwardly. "You're still not very friendly."

He rolled his eyes. Well, sorry he couldn't just blurt out randomly like Sasha and Connie did. He opened his notebook and tapped his pen repeatedly on the blank paper. As much of a great socialite he is, he really didn't feel like talking to any of them at the moment.

* * *

It was the first day of the winter quarter[1]. He and Sasha were in this "friends with benefits" relationship for a good 6 weeks now, and everything's been going relatively smooth. Of course, there were some rules they had to lay down:

1. This relationship was strictly for sex, not romance.  
2. If they were interested in another person, they would tell the other.  
3. Their relationship would end immediately if either of them got their respective boyfriend/girlfriend.

It was simple, but effective. The night they agreed to this relationship, they thought for hours about the rules. They gave each other two demurrals for rules:

- It was mandatory to try a new position every time they had sex (Sasha demurred this).  
- The person who initiates sex first must buy the other food (Jean demurred this).  
- Sasha would have to give him a blowjob and/or handjob at least twice every night (Sasha **strongly** demurred this).  
- They would have sex with food once a week (Jean contemplated hard on this one, but in the end, demurred it. He didn't think the mess on his bed was quite worth it).

Other than those, they eagerly accepted the three basic rules they established. The only reason why he was there sitting with them now was because Sasha found out both of them registered for this same class.

A day before the new quarter started, Sasha was over at his apartment. After they finished a session of sex, she spotted the large book on his desk. "You're taking Calculus 3A too?" she asked excitedly.

He lied on his side and responded, "Yah, I'm guessing you're taking the class too?"

She bounced back to the bed next to him. "Mm-hm! Why don't we walk to class together tomorrow?" He made a quick 'tch' sound to that. He didn't want people to misunderstand them as a couple.

He turned away from her. "That's okay, go without me."

"But Jean! Come ooon!" She rocked his body forward and back with the push of her hands. This girl can be so insistent at times. He ignored her as she constantly pushed and poked his back.

She then leaned close to his ears and whispered seductively, "I'll make it worth your while if you come." She slid her arm around him and down below his waist. Jean fidgeted under her.

At first, she slid her hand down his upper thigh and then glided her way to the center. With her fingers, she started fondling his balls, massaging them in a circular motion. She cupped them with her soft fingers and slowly made her way upwards. Jean closed his eyes and gasped in pleasure. The way she skillfully touched him made his body grow hot again.

His penis continued to grow under her touch as she ran her fingers along the sides. When she reached the tip, she rubbed it sensually with her thumb, pre-cum oozing out from him. He moaned in heavy breaths as she continued to fondle him. When did she get so good at this?

She licked the tip of his ear and nibbled on it, stirring a pant from the ashen-haired man. Her hand moved downwards to the throbbing shaft, delicately tracing his veins. Her fingers wrapped around his penis, slowly rubbing it up and down in a rhythmic pace. Moving her tongue down the backside of his neck, she started picking up the pace down below, her hand slightly sticky from the pre-cum dripping downwards.

He gripped the sheets forcefully beneath him. He tightened his stomach in anticipation. "Sasha…I'm gonna—!"

And then she stopped. Oh, he'll kill her for doing that.

She laughed cheerfully. "So, will you come with me tomorrow?" He'll never win against this girl.

"Fine! I'll come!" If he tried to argue with her, he'll never get rid of this raging hard-on. He turned over to her. He snarled and then tackled her. "But first, you're gonna help me get rid of this thing! Since it's your fault!"

He viciously grabbed her legs, bending them to get a better view of her pussy. He smirked. "Oh? You're so wet, want me to do anything for you?" He felt her twist her body in eagerness, as she eyed him lustfully.

"Please…" Her voice was barely audible, but still carried that tint of sexual urge.

He licked his lips eagerly. "As a punishment for what you did, you better tell me what you want. _Exactly_ what you want."

"F-Fuck me…" Her face turned pink. Jean released her leg with a hand and reached down to place a finger inside her. Her cheeks turned a fiery red, while she looked upwards at him with half-lidded eyes.

"With my finger?" He teased her; his middle finger swirled heatedly inside her.

"N-No… with your…" God, she was so sexy right now.

"With my what?"

He could tell she was embarrassed, but she wore such a shameful face. Her face glowed a brighter red color.

"Fuck me with your dick, Jean!"

With that, he removed his finger and positioned himself. He shoved his penis entirely into her with one shove—her eyes rolling upwards in ecstasy. He gasped, feeling her tightness constrict around him. Gripping her legs, he pounded into her violently with all his strength.

His penis exited out of her entrance and then swiftly entered back in all the way. Every time he thrust inwards and out with such vigor, Sasha's eyes glazed over as she panted, her tongue hanging from her mouth. The man above inhaled heavily. He was almost there.

"S-Sasha," he said between breaths, "Y-You took your birth control pill yesterday, right? I really want to come inside."

She grabbed the pillow under her head with her hands, clutching tightly onto the edges. "Yah, you idiot. Just hurry up and come inside me!"

Jean thrust his hips at a faster pace, grabbing her bouncing breasts with both hands. His groin was getting hotter every passing second, until finally he felt a bolt of pleasure run through his spine, his own eyes rolling upwards. He grit his teeth, sweat rolling down from his hair down to his neck as his body twitched inside her. His mind spun with pleasure. With a sigh, he collapsed on her—both their bodies sticky with sweat.

"You better walk with me tomorrow," he heard her say before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Jean, are you there? Hello?" He snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over to Sasha next to him who had been poking at his arm with her finger. She looked at him inquisitively. "Are you even taking notes? You have nothing on your paper."

He looked at the lecture slides full of equations and the overhead screen next to it, then back down to his blank notebook. "Ah." He crossed his legs to cover his boner.

Connie sneered at him, "Just ignore him Sasha, you can look at my notes."

She stopped leaning on Jean's side and looked over at her friend's notes. Sasha held a disapproving voice, "There's only one equation here. The rest is just drawings. And also a 'I'll ask Christa out!' on the side here." Connie quickly pulled his notebook away and harshly scribbled Christa's name out. What a dimwit, Jean snickered.

Bertholdt tapped Sasha's shoulder and she turned her body halfway. "What's wrong?"

She laughed nervously. "Ah sorry, I couldn't copy all of the practice problems from the last slide, so I was hoping one of these guys got it all." Jean looked away from them. Why was she acting all formal with him all of a sudden? He tapped his pen impatiently against the notebook in front of him, while his legs fidgeted.

He chuckled and said, "You can copy down my notes after lecture if you want."

"Thank you, Bertholdt! If you need any help, just ask me!" She smiled adorably and continued to jot down notes from the slides.

A big hand landed on top of her head and patted her softly. "Thanks, Sasha." After he lifted his hand, a few strands of her hair stuck out from her ponytail, uneven strands falling onto her face and neck. Her face flushed pink as she twiddled the pen in her hands.

"N-No problem…" She continued to look downwards at her lap in a bashful manner. For some reason, this whole scene pissed Jean off. He didn't realize he gnashed his teeth together.

He took a peek at her again. She went back to writing in her notebook, but her face was still blushing. He gripped his pen in a fist. Sasha was sure cute when she wanted it to be; too bad, it was aimed at Bertholdt. He huffed an exasperated sound.

Lecture ended uneventfully afterwards. Students in the class noisily chatted while they stuffed their notebooks and laptops in their bags, while everyone else crowded into messy lines out the auditorium door. Bertholdt stood up from his seat, towering everyone else in the room.[2] People in the room couldn't help but look at this gigantic skyscraper. Jean wished he was that tall; well, maybe not _that _freakishly tall, but he wouldn't mind at least reaching six feet.

Connie stood up as well, his short stature drowned out by the rest of the crowd. Okay, Jean thought, at least he wasn't as short as him. Sasha looked behind her and gave him a weird look. Uh-oh, what does she want now?

"Were you laughing at something just now?" she asked.

He stuttered, "I-I just thought of something funny from earlier, that's all." Well, that was mostly true.

She gave him a confused look and then turned back around towards the door. "Alright, then." Ugh, she's so not cute. It wouldn't hurt for her to act towards him like she did with Bertholdt.

Lately, Sasha's been showing more of her true colors to him. She doesn't smile as much around him as she does with other people. She gets angry. She yells at him. She punches him. She bites him whenever he beats her at fighting games. The man sighed in an aggravating manner.

After they exited out the building, they decided to stop by a coffee shop to get some drinks and food. College students lined up inside the shops in the area and some others sat down on the rickety wooden tables chatting or reading books. It was a lively college town—bikes zooming by in the streets, while young people laughed at the corners of the sidewalks.

Sasha squinted her eyes. "Oh! Is that Ymir and Christa?" As she said that, she pointed at the direction she was looking at. Oh great, it's a high school reunion. Quaint.

She rushed up towards their table and waved them 'hello.' As the men briskly walked closer to them, the two girls sitting looked up at them. Christa, especially, looked astounding as her beautiful blonde hair flashed perfectly in the winter sun, bright blue eyes shining as her meek figure sat elegantly on the seat. Her over-sized scarf fit her snugly, while she held a cup of hot coffee in her tiny hands. Her smile was small, but adorable. This was what a cute girl should look like, thought Jean. And Ymir… she was just there.

Christa spoke in a tender voice, "Hello, everyone." All the men blushed, save for Bertholdt, but then again, he's always had a stone face. Ymir growled disapprovingly at all of them, baring sharp fangs, the men stepping back out of fear.

Sasha casually sat down on the bench next to Christa and rubbed her head against the other's. "Ah, Christa, you're so warm!"

The small blonde girl laughed. "Sasha! You're freezing!" As the men looked onwards at this situation with a good steps distance, Ymir was still glaring at them, as if she was communicating to them with her eyes, _"I'll kill you if you get close."_

Connie rolled his eyes. "Yo, Sash! Wanna go get something from the coffee shop?"

She suddenly stood up. "Yes! I'm sooo hungry!" She shoved her hands into her pants and her jacket pockets, trying to look for something. She hastily dug into her tote bag, reaching at every crevice in it. She looked up at Connie with tears at the corner of her eyes. "I forgot my wallet." Ah, that's right. She slept over at Jean's place last night, and she rarely brings her wallet when she comes over.

Connie smirked. "No worries, Sasha! Let me show you how much of a gentleman I am!" As he said that, he winked towards Christa's direction, earning another hard glower from the tall woman. He reached into his pockets, and then a pause. Mimicking Sasha's movements from earlier, he reached into his backpack through every corner and zipper, but couldn't find a wallet. Defeated, his shoulders slumped. "I forgot my wallet too." Jean rolled his eyes; they're both so dumb.

Reiner slapped the top of Connie's head with his wallet. "Come on, you two. I'll pay."

Both of them looked expectantly at him with stars in their eyes. "Our hero!" they yelled in unison as they rushed to hug him. The blonde man slightly blushed and dragged the two clung onto him into the coffee shop. Bertholdt casually followed behind.

Jean was now awkwardly standing in front of Christa and Ymir, who looked at him as if he didn't belong there with them. He wasn't sure if he should have stayed there or followed the others into the coffee shop, but the girls were staring at him long and hard. Oh fantastic, his neck started to perspire under his scarf.

He spoke to break the tension. "I-uh… Christa, I haven't seen you in a while." His eyes darted back and forth nervously, trying to wipe the back of his neck with his hand.

Ymir scowled at him. "Stop, Jean. You're already on the wrong track just by the fact you started off saying only Christa's name." The small blonde girl looked anxiously at her friend.

The man smirked. "Oh? I'm sorry, Ymir. I didn't think you wanted my attention as well?"

The tall woman immediately slammed her fist down on the table with a loud thud. Jean faltered backwards a bit in fear and surprise—all of the people from the other tables looked at their table, and then shifted back to their own business. She glared dangerously at him with piercing eyes. They stared at each other for a good minute.

Christa laid a gentle hand on Ymir's arm. She looked at her with eyes begging her to stop. The other sighed and then pointed at Jean. "You stay right there and don't look at Christa. At all." That was a bit hard to do, since he'd rather not look at Ymir. He crossed his arms and glanced at the coffee shop behind them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasha pushed the door open, the bell on the hinge jingling softly. She had a plastic bag wrapped on one side of her arm and the other a cup of coffee, while having a scone in between her teeth. She sat next to Christa and leaned against her again. She playfully bonked heads with the blonde as she quickly finished the scone in her mouth. "Ah, this is the life! Eating food and snuggling up against Christa's warmth!"

Ymir grinned and leaned over to flick Sasha's forehead. "Hurry up and find a boyfriend so you can steal his warmth instead." She looked downwards, her cheeks puffed out while rubbing her forehead with a hand.

Reiner sat down next to the gluttonous brunette and peered at her. "Sasha, you don't have a boyfriend?"

She shifted her eyes to Reiner and back to the bag of food while she nervously crumpled her skirt with her fingers. She faced downwards and blushed, obviously embarrassed. "I-I know, it's kinda sad."

Ymir laughed and waved a hand in front of her own face. "No way, no way! All men are pigs anyways!"

Connie sat down next to her and poked her arm. "Hey, _Ugly_. I ain't a pig."

She looked downwards at him and stood up. "You, _especially_, are a pig." Picking up her backpack from the edge of the table, she grabbed Christa's hand. "Well, it's getting crowded here. We're gonna leave." The small blonde girl hoisted her bag securely around her shoulders, waving at them, before she walked off with the tall woman.

Bertholdt exited out the shop—face still stiff as a board as he watched the two women leave. He sat next to Connie and slowly sipped his black coffee. Finally, Jean was able to sit without having to meet Ymir's disturbing face. He sat down next to Sasha on her left where Christa had been sitting previously.

Connie sighed and stared at the petite blonde walking off. "Only if Ymir wasn't such a cockblock, I could ask Christa out." Hah—she was way out of Connie's league.

He scoffed and grinned maliciously at him. "Even if Ymir wasn't there, Christa would reject you."

The shaven man glared at him and pumped a fist. "Fuck you, man! She would go out with me way before she would go out with you!" Yah, right. Not only was Connie short, he was also not as handsome as he was. The ashen-haired man just smirked; this short guy was no match for him in any way.

"How about we make a bet then?" Jean leaned forward facing Connie, one arm propped onto the table. "We'll both ask Christa out…" He felt a sudden chill on his side. He immediately reared his head and looked at the girl next to him, but she was casually eating a white vanilla macaron, looking at nothing in particular. Must've been his imagination. He turned back to the other man and cleared his throat. "Anyways, we'll both Christa out. Whoever she says 'yes' to, wins. Winner gets to order the other for a whole day." Jean stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Connie smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'll fucking win! And I'll laugh at your stupid ass!" After they shook hands, they both sat down, contemplating about the bet. Jean was nervous; he actually wasn't very confident about asking Christa out, especially when Ymir guards her like a hound dog. But he's gotten himself into this mess, so he'll have to pull through with it. Next time he sees Christa, he'll ask her out regardless of Ymir! Besides, if she said yes, he would be the luckiest guy…

He looked over at Sasha. She was still munching on her food while sipping coffee. He couldn't really tell what she was thinking at the moment. Her face looked so concentrated—was it because of this whole bet or was it the food? He shook his head. Knowing her, it was probably the latter.

Reiner suddenly spoke up, "Christa is sure really cute. Don't you think so, Sasha?"

Sasha snapped out of her stupor and looked at him. She smiled and responded, "Oh yah! Christa is super cute! I just want to wrap my arms around her all day!" She happily munched on her second macaron, occasionally licking the crumbs off her face with her tongue.

The blonde man abruptly leaned over to the brunette. "But you know…" He edged closer to her, their legs practically touching each other. He slowly hung his arm over her waist and pulled her body close to him, his face into a smug. "I think you're pretty cute yourself, Sasha."

Jean's eyes widened. What was Reiner saying all of a sudden? Was that a confession he heard correctly? Reiner just grabbed her like that and called her _cute_? No way—Jean thought he definitely heard wrong. There's just no way. It was a mistake.

The whole table laid in silence as Reiner leaned his body even closer to hers. Jean couldn't see her reaction from where he was sitting, but the blonde man's hulking body seemed to get nearer to her every millisecond. Jean didn't know what to do, but he panicked. He wanted to pull them apart and drag her away more than anything, but he couldn't. His body held immobilized from this scene.

Plain black coffee spilled over the wooden table, liquid dripping through the crevices. Jean looked at the person across from him in shock. Bertholdt's cup had spilled over—the said cup now slowly rolling on the table from the cold wind. Both Sasha and Reiner snapped their heads away.

"Sorry!" Bertholdt grabbed the rolling cup and straightened it up, looking at everyone apologetically. "I must've tipped it without thinking!"

Sasha moved away from the blonde man to reach for something in her bag. After removing a couple of napkins from it, she hastily dabbed the table with them. "Ah, what a waste!" After the napkins absorbed into a light brown color, she climbed out of the bench seat and tossed them into the trashcan nearby. She huffed a bit before grabbing her tote bag, her face still a bit red from Reiner. "I'm going back to my apartment to study for a bit. I'll see you guys later."

As she slung the bag on her shoulder, Bertholdt held out his notebook. "Do you want to borrow this?"

She shook her head and held out a hand in protest. "Nah, that's okay, I'll look over them some other time. Thanks, though." Sasha started walking away from the bench, until Reiner grabbed her wrist. Jean clenched his teeth within his jaw. Reiner was sure aggressive with her today. And then he realized: why was he getting so mad over this? He wasn't jealous, was he? He denied it strongly—Sasha's not his type, she's too much of a tomboy. Yet, he couldn't stop that ache in his chest.

Reiner haughtily grinned at her. "Hey, you should stop by the Judo[3] club. We start practice next Wednesday and Friday. It would be great if you came."

Sasha looked at him with interest. "Oh! That actually does sound fun!" Her eyes lit up, but then she lifted a finger to her chin, raising an eyebrow. "But, I have archery club on Fridays…"

He chuckled. "Then I'll see you there on Wednesday!" He released the grip on her wrist and turned over to Connie and Jean. "You guys should come too! Me and Bertholdt can teach you guys how to grapple and throw."

Connie looked at him with twinkling eyes. "Yes, I'll definitely go! I can help Christa out if she gets to any trouble!" Jean rolled his eyes; too bad she won't need it with Ymir around.

The blonde man patted the other's shoulder enthusiastically with his enormous hand. He looked over at Jean. "What about you?"

Jean shifted his eyes away, still a little bitter over the episode between him and Sasha. "I don't need it."

Reiner raised an eyebrow. "C'mon man, it'll be fun." He certainly didn't feel like it would be. He'd rather not want to see Reiner and Sasha flirt while wrestling with each other. That very thought made him want to burst into anger. Not because he liked her in any way, of course.

Sasha pinched his arm and smiled. "Just go, you need the exercise." He said an 'ow' and glared at her. But when she smiled at him like that, it made all his anger dissipate.

Jean closed his eyes in agitation. "Fine, I'll go! But I'm not going just because you told me to, okay?" What do they call this? Tsundere?[4] He really needed to stop watching so much anime.

Sasha laughed and waved her hand to everyone. "Alright, I'm leaving now. See ya!" They all waved goodbye to her back, and then started standing up themselves to leave.

Connie cheerfully said his farewells and walked his way back to his apartment; Reiner and Bertholdt said their goodbyes as well, walking together towards their own. Jean was left sitting alone at the coffee-stained table. He looked back at the events between the brunette and the huge blonde. They were so close to each other, and he had no hesitation touching her. Jean wondered: _Why was this bothering him so much?_

They weren't romantically inclined with each other. Jean was the one who set that specific rule. But even if that's so, he just couldn't get over how Reiner easily grabbed her like that. The hand that snaked his way around her waist was slightly touching her upper thigh; his face was so close to hers that he was sure they were going to kiss.

Jean subconsciously gripped the table edge. Then, a sudden vibration reverberated in his jean pocket. He grabbed the phone and slid the screen to see the message: _"Do you want to come over?"_ It was from Sasha.

He breathed sharply against the winter air and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to go, but at the same time he did. He just hoped it wasn't to talk about her and Reiner. Inhaling again, he tapped his thumbs against the screen: _"sure"_

* * *

Notes:

[1] Quarter: 10 weeks of school (my weird university doesn't go by semesters).  
[2] Bertholdt's height: He's 192cm (roughly 6.3ft). I want to make him taller by 8cm (roughly 6.6ft) in my story to show how much taller he is to everyone else. 6.3ft is common enough, I feel. 6.6ft is not.  
[3] Judo: I was originally going to put Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, since I felt that fit more with Reiner. But then I remembered I know nothing about that martial art, and I know way more about Judo, so it would be easier for me to write about that instead...  
[4] Tsundere: [Source: Wiki] – "a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time."

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading!  
(Jean is so tsun tsun)


	4. Riding the Stallion

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex  
**Cielle's Amour  
JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings

* * *

**4. Riding the Stallion**

This was probably the sixth time they've had sex at her place. Every other time, it's been at his apartment, since they felt more comfortable doing it at the place they first had sex. But lately, Jean has been enjoying sleeping in her bed, since he likes the electric heated comforter under the sheets. After sex, he simply lounges on her bed, pulling the blanket around his body like a caterpillar, and dozes off like a lazy cat. Sasha would try her hardest to pull the blanket off of him, but he would cling on tighter mewling like a child.

"Jean! Quit hogging all of the blanket!" She gripped the thick fabric to pull it away, but he was much stronger than her. In the end, he was still curled up comfortably, a content look on his face. She wouldn't let him get the best of her; it was her bed and she wanted to be warm on this cold winter day as well.

She hopped onto his caterpillar shape of a body and softly bit his cheek. Eyes still closed, his eyebrows furrowed a bit and tried to swat her away with a hand peeking out from the blanket. He dug his hand back in, along with his head, and curled himself up into a ball.

"Jean!" She pushed the ball back and forth. "I'm cold too! Let me in!" She crawled to the far edge of the blanket, and snuck her head through where his feet were. She forcefully slid her way up into the blanket to where she reached the man's face, his eyes still shut tight. She bit his nose playfully and tried to make herself comfortable, getting into a certain position complement with his. After endless amounts of shuffling, she finally laid under his armpit facing his chest, her arm wrapped loosely around his back.

His face cringed a bit above her head. "So hot…" he fragilely whispered. Her body started to become extremely sweaty as well, and the stale air inside the blanket made her slightly choke. With a final push, she lifted the heavy blanket off of them, only their heads and their shoulders popping out onto the freezing air.

"Cold!" Jean tried to gather the blanket over his head again, but the girl beneath harshly pulled it away from him. His whole body fidgeted, eyes still shut in agony from the changed temperature. She snickered. Sasha couldn't get over how childish and cute he looked right about now. She pinched his left cheek and tried to stretch it out as far as she could go. "Mmph…" He mumbled as he pursed his lips.

She smiled and turned around inside the blanket, the back of her head landing on his well-toned chest, their naked bodies and legs still tangled with each other. Jean wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to a spooning position. Sasha blushed in embarrassment; Jean could be so bold and romantic sometimes. Then, she heard a light snore from the man behind her. Oh, he was just sleeping. Slightly disappointed but still entertained, she closed her eyes to the slight lull of his even breathing.

"Sasha…" Jean mumbled.

She snapped her eyes open. "Yah?" But no answer came. Confused, she closed her eyes again.

He started mumbling again, "Don't…" Sasha wondered, don't what? He continued but in small steady spurts, "Don't… with that steroid-pumped… bastard…"

"Huh?" Sasha was utterly baffled and didn't quite understand what he meant by that. But all she heard from him was the steady, even breathing again. She sighed and let his warm body drift her off to sleep.

A sudden vibration from the desk woke Sasha up instantly, while Jean groggily grumbled in his half-daze of a sleep. He stuck an arm out of the lump of blanket and clumsily groped the desk for the source of vibration. After loosely picking up the cellphone and barely opening one eye, he tried sliding the phone screen.

The girl under him turned around and saw he was trying to slide his finger on her flip phone to no avail. "Jean, that's my phone." The phone stopped vibrating when she took it off his hand. She flipped it open, while the other closed his eye and continued to snuggle up against her.

It was a number she didn't recognize. She re-dialed it and held the phone up against her ear. After a couple of seconds of ringing, a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

Sasha stuttered, "Uh, h-hello?"

The man's voice brightened, "Oh, Sasha! This is Reiner!"

"Reiner! How did you get my phone number?"

The man laughed. "Sorry, I got it from Connie sometime last week. Hope that doesn't creep you out."

"No, no! That's cool, no worries!"

There was a pause.

"So, you still coming to Judo? I called to tell you that it's this Wednesday at 6PM."

"Yah, I'm pretty sure I can go!" She felt the man behind nestle closer to her. His voice still sounding drowsy, slurred her name, "Sasshaaa…" He grumbled before snoring slightly.

Reiner spoke up, "You have a guy over or something?"

Her mind blanking, she replied, "No! I mean, yes! But it's only Jean and he just came over to borrow a game!" Why was she making excuses to Reiner?

He laughed again from the other end. "No problem, I'll see you on Wednesday!" With that, the phone call ended and Sasha flipped her phone closed with an exasperated sigh.

She laid her head back down to Jean's neck under his chin, pulling on his arm over her body. She started to feel something thick between her legs, rubbing between them back and forth. Her face heated up and looked upwards. "Hey, Jean!" He snored peacefully, while his hips continued humping in a rhythm.

"Sasha…" he whispered as he hung his arm tighter over her. She smiled; well, she was extremely flattered that he was having a sex dream of her. But with all his unconscious movements, she couldn't help getting aroused as well. She moaned heavily as she felt his shaft grow bigger between her thighs. She closed her eyes to feel the intense pleasure budding in her, and reached downwards to touch his tip with a hand.

"Mikasa…"  
She halted. What did he say?

He grumbled again, "Mmm…Sasha…Mikasa…" He started to chuckle in his sleep. "Both of you…are so good…at that…"

She retracted her hand away and slowly sat up on the bed. She smiled, but it was a malicious grin with a dark, heavy look in her eyes. "Jean…" She lifted her arm. "You disgusting pig!" In one swift motion, she connected her elbow straight onto his rib.

"Ggh!" His eyes shot up wide open with a tear on the corner of his eye, as he clenched his teeth in pain. He quickly grabbed his side with a hand, clutching it for dear life. He opened his mouth to pant heavily, trying to overcome the throbbing ache from her surprising blow.

The brunette looked away and pouted, crossing her arms in disapproval. He fiercely grabbed her shoulder and snarled, "What was that for, you violent bitch!?"

"Hmph!" She shrugged him off and stuck her tongue out. He deserved it with that perverted mind of his.

"You…!" His left eye twitched. "Ah, whatever!" Right when he was about to storm off the bed, Sasha's phone vibrated on her pillow. She reached to pick it up, while the other sat back down on the bed, still livid.

"Hello?" It was another phone number she didn't recognize; she wondered who it was.

A timid, yet deep voice, answered her, "O-Oh hi, is this Sasha?"

"Bertholdt? Yah, this is Sasha!" She smiled without realizing it, earning a glare from the man sitting next to her.

"Sorry for calling of a sudden, I was wondering if you wanted to make a study group for calc." She heard him shifting a bit before talking again. "I got your number from Connie by the way, so don't get freaked out!" Sasha laughed. Connie is just spreading her phone number like wildfire, isn't he?

She answered, "That's okay! Actually, Reiner called me earlier as well about judo club."

"Oh." There was a bit of a pause. "Well, I hope you come."

"I will!" She cheerfully responded. "And about that study grou—ee—!" She yelped in surprise when she felt a hand rub up and down her pussy. She swiftly turned her head to see Jean sitting behind her, smirking.

Bertholdt yelled through the phone. "Sasha! What happened!? Are you okay!?"

Her hands shook while trying to keep the phone steady. "D-Don't worry, I'm fi—!" She gasped again when he forcefully pushed a finger inside her. She instantly brought a hand to her mouth to hide the sound of her quickened pants. He swirled his finger aggressively inside, making sure to feel the bumps and ridges of her walls.

"Sasha! What's your address, I'll come over quick!"

Her mind flurried into a haze as she tried to control her breathing. Slowly removing her hand, she answered in a quivering voice, "N-No…s-seriously…I'm fine…" She closed her eyes as she felt Jean readjust her body and enter a second finger inside her. "I just…hit my a-ankle on a table…and it really hurts…"

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to come over anyways?"

Her breathing was still erratic, her control over her body slipping bit by bit. "No Bertholdt…d-don't worry…" She felt his tip prodding her entrance; her groin grew hotter every time he would slightly enter and then pull out. She tried her best to speak, despite her dizzy mind. "U-Um, that study group sounds gre—Ah!"

He slammed his penis straight into her with one swift action. "Ah! Mmph!" She bit her lips from screaming out. She felt strong hands grab onto her ass, as he thrust upwards into her. Her body fiercely burned to his touch and she did all she could do to keep her hand desperately clutched onto the cellphone.

"I'll go call Connie! Stay right there!" The phone call ended and she wearily dropped it on the bed, discarding it quickly.

She grabbed the edges of her bed and looked behind her, as they continued their rhythm. He had a confident grin on his face, while she glared at him—face beet red. "You jerk! I'll never ever forgive you!"

He slapped an ass cheek and then gripped it with full force. "You like it." He thrust faster as the bed creaked loudly under their weight.

She closed her eyes and turned her head downwards. "You stupid asshole!" She couldn't deny the pleasure though and she wanted more. She moved on tempo with him, riding his cock up and down. She couldn't help but moan out, "It feels too good..."

The man below gasped as well, his breath hitched from the passionate movements. "I'll come—!" He grabbed her ass with a painful grip and pulled her down for a final thrust. "Ah—!" As soon as the whole entirety of his penis went inside her, she felt him twitch violently. She moaned loudly, her eyes rolling upwards from the intensity of the climax.

Catching her breath, she lifted herself up from his penis, semen drooling from her entrance. She heard him say behind her, "Hold still. That's really erotic." Confused, she stood in that position, until she heard a camera 'click' noise. She turned around in surprise and found he was looking at his cellphone with satisfaction.

"You idiot pervert!" She tackled him trying to reach for his cellphone. He tried to buck her off, but her tenacity to delete that picture was set in her mind.

"Sasha, I swear I won't show it to anyone else!" He tried to roll her away, but her grip planted strongly on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter! I just want it deleted!" She almost reached his cellphone, until she heard frantic knocks on her apartment door.

"Sasha! Are you okay in there!?" It was Connie at her front main door. Her mind spun in panic.

"Yah I'm okay! Don't worry!" She faced Jean who was still trying to protect his cellphone. "Oh my god! Hurry up and hide!" With 'ow's and 'hey's from the man, she finally managed to push him under the bed. She quickly dressed herself in whatever clothes were closest to her and wrapped the blanket around her. The pounding on the door intensified, until she opened the door.

Connie and Bertholdt stood at the doorway with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Sasha looked at them and tried her best to cover up the whole situation. She brought a hand to the back of her head and laughed, "Oh hi, guys! What brings you here?"

The shaven man gripped her shoulders and yelled at her face, "Sash, what happened!?"

She mustered her most innocent look at them. She tilted her head and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bertholdt took a step closer to her and examined her face. "Your face is all red. Are you sick?"

Connie examined her as well. "Well, that would explain the blanket around her…"

She brought out a hand and waved it in front of their faces. "No, nothing's wrong with me!"

Before Sasha could close the door on them, Connie barged in, Bertholdt following suit. She yelled at them, "Guys!"

Connie turned back to her. "You! I'll make you some soup, so go back to bed!" Before entering her kitchen, he told the other man next to him, "Bertholdt, help her to her room. It's just straight to the right." He opened the door and left the two in the living room.

Bertholdt turned to her, worried. "Come on, Sasha. You need to rest."

As he led her to the room, she sprawled her arms outwards to cover the bedroom door. "No, no, no! My room's messy, you don't want to be in here!" She couldn't think straight anymore, and she was pulling anything to try to get the men to leave.

She heard Connie all the way from the kitchen, "Hey, if you be a good girl, I'll add extra crackers in your soup!" Sasha became way too excited hearing about food and lost focus of what she was trying to do. Before she could stop him, Bertholdt opened the door and gently pushed her back inside.

Her mind tripped. She internally punched herself for forgetting to clean up Jean's clothes scattered on the ground. She looked at the tall man in fright, but he kept smiling and simply led her to bed. Either, he simply overlooked the messy room or he didn't notice it at all, but boy, was she glad.

She sighed wearily when she reached the bed. "I'm honestly okay, you don't need to do any more."

He looked at her with a frown and said, "This is the least I can do." He urged her to lie on the bed and straightened the blanket over her. After she complied, she realized that Bertholdt was on her bed. Even though he was just sitting on the edge, it made her blush. She wasn't comfortable with any other men being so near her in her apartment other than Jean and Connie. He looked at her again in surprise. "Sasha, your face is getting redder."

Before she can argue, he placed his forehead on hers. Her heart skipped a beat as their noses almost touched each other. She shifted her eyes away from his direction out of embarrassment.

While still on her forehead, he casually stated, "You don't seem to have a fever, but you are really warm…" He trailed off. She turned her eyes back to him and found that he was also blushing. Her breath caught in her throat; their faces were extremely close to each other, lips only centimeters away from touching. She couldn't help but notice his cologne and how good he smelled, as well as his beautiful green irises looking at her own honey brown. She was tempted to lean in closer to him—so incredibly tempted. Their eyes locked on for a good few seconds, until she felt a thump beneath her bed.

Bertholdt pulled away in shock. "What was that?"

Surprised as well, she quickly created an excuse. "Oh! Um…it's just my bed! It's old and rickety!" She repeatedly punched her mattress, making high-pitched squeaking sounds from the springs. "See?"

Before the tall man could reply to that, Connie came in with a tray of food, a huge grin on his face. "Sash, you're gonna feel so much better after you eat this!" The delicious odor of food made her stomach grumble. She instinctively licked her lips.

He set the tray down on her lap—an assortment of clam chowder soup with crackers (extra, as Connie promised), a blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese, pudding, and chamomile tea with the scent of honey. She looked at all the food with stars in her eyes. "Ah thank you Connie, you're the best! You'll make a perfect wife to someone one of these days!" He puffed his chest in pride from her praise.

He placed his hands on his waist and smiled. "Alright, Bertholdt. Looks like our job here is done. We should leave her in peace." The tall man nodded and stood up from the bed.

Placing the tray on her bed stand, she pushed the blanket off of her and stood up. "I'll walk you two out the door."

Connie pushed her down back onto the bed and laughed. "Oh my god, you're ignoring food. Relax, we can walk ourselves out. Go rest." Before she could protest, the shaven man walked out of her room.

She faced Bertholdt who was still a bit red on the face. "We can talk about the study group when you're feeling better." He smiled and waved goodbye, following Connie out the door.

After she heard her main apartment door close, she sighed and slumped back onto the bedpost. "You can come out, Jean." She grabbed the bagel from the tray and bit into it.

He crawled out under the bed, particularly pissed and impatient. He looked at the tray on the stand and dived right for the pudding.

"Hey, that's mine!" She stuffed the rest of the bagel in her mouth and reached for the pudding in his hand. He swatted her hand away in irritation.

"You're not even sick, why do you get all this food?" He grabbed the spoon and hastily ate the dessert. "And for that matter," as he waved the spoon in front of her face, "What's up with you inviting Bertholdt in, huh?"

"He thought I was sick!" She furrowed her eyebrows. "And when do you care?" What was up with him all of a sudden?

Jean crossed his arms. "I don't." He harshly placed the spoon on the tray. "Do whatever you want."

"Are you…jealous?" She was pretty sure that was the case. Even if he didn't like her romantically, he must still feel pretty possessive of her.

"Jealous…" the ashen-haired man scoffed, "...for you?" He tapped his feet impatiently against the floor. "Don't flatter yourself." He picked up his pants and brought a leg through a sleeve, obviously agitated at Sasha's question.

"Then why are you so mad!" She knew he could be difficult, but he's more so today.

He zipped up his pants. "You know what?" He grabbed his shirt. "I honestly don't care if you end up going out with someone else. You can go out with Reiner or Bertholdt or anyone else you want."

She couldn't stand his attitude right now, especially when he's more stubborn than usual. She yelled, "You know what? Maybe I will! And you can go out with Christa too, I wouldn't care!" She grabbed her bowl of clam chowder and quickly ate it, while chugging her now lukewarm chamomile tea, while still glaring at the other.

The man finished changing into his clothes—light tan scarf messily wrapped around his neck. "Now you're the one who sounds jealous."

"What are you talking about!? You're the one who got mad first!"

Jean turned away from her. "I'm done. I'm going."

"Fine! Just g—" Before she could finish, her phone vibrated for the third time today. She flipped open her phone and answered, but not before giving Jean a scowl of disapproval. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Reiner again. Are you okay?"

"Oh, _Reiner_!" She made sure to emphasize his name for Jean to hear. "No, I'm doing fine! What's up?"

"I just heard from Bertholdt that you're sick. Will you still make it this Wednesday?"

"I'll make it! I'm too interested in judo to miss out!"

He laughed. "Good. Are you free this Tuesday?"

She thought for a minute, bringing a finger to her chin. "Mmm, I should be free…why do you ask?"

She heard him take a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to ask you out on a date."

Her eyes widened. "_A date!?_"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Hi, lovelies. A new chapter will be coming this Friday and then after, I'll have to re-think my schedule for releasing chapters. It might turn to weekly instead of 2 chapters per week.

To those who faved, followed, and reviewed: Thank you so much! I love you guys.  
(Don't worry, I still like the lurkers)

Thank you for reading!


	5. Potato with Sour Cream

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex  
**Cielle's Amour  
JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings

* * *

**5. Potato with Sour Cream**

Propping a hand under his chin, Jean stared out in a distance as he sat on the cold and empty wooden table. In his other hand, he had a short novel wedged between his fingers, which he planned to read in its entirety; instead, other un-circumvented plans came up. He glared up at the couple sitting a ways further than him.

Of course he forgot, it was Tuesday. Out of all the days, and out of all the places, Sasha and Reiner happened to be sitting across from each other, having their date near a sandwich shop. Probably the most reasonable course of action for Jean to do in this situation was to simply get up and leave. But for some reason, he didn't want them to leave his line of sight. This wasn't stalking; it was just so he could make sure the aggressive bastard wouldn't do anything to her.

He tried hiding his face with his book, all the while observing them laugh and giggle about _something_. He wanted to know what was so damn funny. He couldn't just go over there and greet them though. Everything would be too awkward. There was no point in thinking about her though; he already knew that his and Sasha's contract was now null.

As he continued fuming over the couple, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He reared his head quickly towards the source, eyes wide. Jean's brown eyes stopped dead short at a torso—he shifted his direction upwards to a man leering down at him.

The tall man smiled, "Hi, Jean. Mind if I sit with you?"

He sighed in relief. "Bertholdt, it's just you." He gestured towards the other side of the table. "Go ahead, it's a free world."

"Thanks." He lankily made his way towards the seat and sat down, a slight creak from the bench below. "Are you here for food?"

Jean casually responded as he closed his book, "Nah, I just came here to read." _Like I was doing that in the first place_, he thought.

The other chuckled. "Or are you here to spy on Sasha and Reiner?"

The ashen-haired man's eyes widened in shock again. He looked away suspiciously, the hair standing on its ends at Bertholdt's question, and shakily replied, "H-Hah no, of course not. Sasha and Reiner are here? I-I didn't even know that until you just said it…"

"Oh, yah. I guess you would have already said 'hi' to them if you saw them." He grinned again. Man, was this guy naive. A little too passive for being such a giant, but still nice. The tall man continued speaking, "Actually, I just heard today from Reiner that he was going out with Sasha. I was really surprised!"

_Hm? _He swore he saw Bertholdt's eyes darken a bit there.

The other stood up. "How about we say 'hi' to them right now?"

Jean rose up as well, stammering to that suggestion, "W-Wait, come on… we should give them some privacy."

Bertholdt looked back at him. "Ah, you're right. I guess we can see them tomorrow." They both sat back down—Jean with a terrified sigh. He unsteadily clutched a hand to his chest, oddly unsettled by the tall man's presence. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but the man had a sort of lethal atmosphere around him. Something more than just his expressionless face. Whatever it was, it made him hold his breath out of apprehension.

Jean picked some movement from the corner of his eye—the couple in discussion were now throwing their trash away at the nearest bin. He shifted his head away and instinctively hid his face with a hand as the couple walked closer to his table, leaving Bertholdt with a perplexed look.

"Oh!" He heard Reiner's boisterous voice, as both he and Sasha stopped at their table. "Yo! I didn't think we'd run into you two here!" Jean hesitantly lifted his hand away from his face. He looked at both of them especially at Sasha, but she narrowed her eyes away from him, her lips into a slight frown.

Bertholdt answered back with another smile, "Yah, what a coincidence." He peered over at the brunette who was still in a sulk. He lifted his giant hand over and stroked the top of her head. She blushed a bright pink while she twiddled anxiously at her skirt, one of her feet in a tiptoe swirling in embarrassment.

Reiner laughed. "Hey, man! I know you have a habit of doing that, but I might get jealous if you keep doing that to my _girlfriend_." That word resonated harshly against Jean's ears. He didn't realize it, but he glowered at Sasha, making her extremely uncomfortable again.

The other man lifted his hand from her head and apologized, "Ha—Sorry about that. I guess I better stop doing that then." Jean stared at the tall man as he retracted his hand. For a brief second, Bertholdt held an incredibly dejected look, which made him think—_does he like Sasha…?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Reiner suddenly grabbed Sasha's hand into his own. "By the way, Bertholdt, me and Sasha are gonna go back to the apartment." As he said that, he winked at his friend and walked away together with the girl. Her eyes quickly shifted to Jean before she sauntered away with the blonde.

Dark black hair shadowed over the man's eyes as he chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess I won't be able to go back to my apartment any time soon…"

Jean sat there in silence; he didn't know how to break the tension, especially after learning that this man had a crush on Sasha. He couldn't really feel miserable about his own situation when he felt more pity towards him. This might be one of the few times he proactively tried to make another person feel better.

"Hey, let's go hang out at my apartment or something. We can drink until nothing bothers us anymore."

* * *

For being such a large man, Bertholdt was not much of a heavy weight when it came to drinking. He leaned against the couch, refilling his shot glass with more vodka. He laughed incessantly, while Jean snickered at the tall man's attempts to stay upright. Jean's own face was red from all the drinks he had as well, his vision a bit blurry.

He barely heard his cellphone vibrating on the table, as Bertholdt was laughing too hard at a program on television. He clumsily slid his finger across the screen and brought it to his ear, laughing a bit himself. "Heh—Hello?"

"Jean, it's Sasha. I forgot I left my cardigan over there, do you mind if I pick it up right now?" He barely processed what she just said, but he couldn't help but think her voice was incredibly cute at the moment.

He answered with a slur, "Sure, _baby_. Anything you want, when you getting here?"

She paused for a moment. "U-Um, I'll be there in a minute. I'm really close."

"I'll be waiting for you, _cutie_." He poured himself another shot and chugged it down, drinking a cup of soda down with it to reduce the aftertaste of the vodka.

"Are you okay, Jean?"

"Yah! Why wouldn't I be? I just really _really_ want to see your pretty face."

"Ah, A-Alright then…" The phone call clicked to an end. The ashen-haired man lightly elbowed the other against his side.

"Ow, that hurts…" The tall man slurred through continuous heaps of chuckling.

Jean smirked. "Guess what? Sasha is coming over. Right now."

Bertholdt's eyes widened, but still laughed. "Oh noooo, I don't think I'm ready." His body leaned comfortably against the couch, closing his eyes as he blushed even more.

"You like Saaasha, don't you?" Jean sneered at him; but he knew deep down, he hoped he would say 'no' to that question.

The other opened his eyes wide and stammered, "I-I…don't tell anyone, Jean!" He laughed again. This man was way too inebriated for his own good. Bertholdt swiveled his hand towards his shot glass and filled it to the very brim with the clear alcohol.

Jean stopped him from drinking it and shook his head. "No, no. Save that one for Sasha!"

"Save what for me?" She entered through the doorway and shut the door with a loud bang that reverberated in Jean's drunk and hazy mind. "Bertholdt! I didn't know you'd be here too!" She looked away, hastily trying to button her blouse upwards. She walked up steadily towards the couch and tip-toed over the various chip bags and beer cans spewed sloppily down on the floor.

"Sasha!" Bertholdt pulled her onto the couch in a huge embrace and roughly tussled her hair, leaving it a bird's nest afterwards. She gave him a bizarre look and peered back at Jean, who was just pointing and sneering at her. Before she could speak, the tall man shoved a full shot glass towards her lips. "Drink! You need to catch up with us!" She couldn't protest and she reluctantly gulped down the shot that was held in his hand.

She coughed from the bitter taste, pursing her lips in disagreement. "Why the fuck are you guys drunk on a school night?"

Jean leaned closer to her. "Because it's your fault."

"How the fuck is this any of my fault?" Her face started to turn slightly pink from the alcohol.

"Because… Because you need more shots!" Bertholdt placed her more comfortably on his lap and leaned over to pour another shot for her.

"Wait, no! I'm serious, guys! We have early class tomorrow! I'm doing really bad in calc, so I have to g—!" He shoved another drink down her throat, as he laughed heartily. She gulped it down again, her face scrunching up in revulsion. "Bertholdt! Stop, I don't want to get a hangover tomorrow!"

Jean wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just drink! Worry about school later and all that other stuff." He released his arm from her and banged his fist carelessly on the couch cushion. "More drinks for her, Bertholdt!"

The man nodded at his order and tipped over the large vodka bottle into her glass.

"I hate you guys!" Her cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as she drank another shot, her eyes shut tight from the awful taste.

* * *

Jean drowsily opened his eyes; he laid a hand on his head, his vision in front of him still indistinct. He sat in a slacken position on his love seat—the room was dark, except for the glaring television light. He was still pretty much intoxicated from the alcohol. He didn't know how much time passed, but the moon shined highly in the sky. He groaned as he tried to stand up from the seat.

"Bertholdt…" He heard a faint girl's whisper in the couch in front of him. He barely made out two silhouettes sprawled out onto the couch; it was still too hard to tell what was happening. Whatever it was, everything was too blurry for him to walk anymore. He collapsed near the two figures on the edge of the couch with a crash.

When he slowly opened his eyes again, he couldn't tell whether or not he was dreaming. Bertholdt unbuttoned Sasha's blouse while his lips violently sucked on her neck. Her eyes half-lidded, she panted in heavy breaths as his tongue travelled lower down her neck. She desperately clawed his huge back, pulling him closer to her heating body. As soon as her top was pulled apart by large hands, he lifted her bra upwards and started kissing her breasts and the soft skin around them.

Jean wanted to join in on the fun. With striding confidence, he loosened his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling his boxers down along with it. He led himself near Sasha's blushing face and pulled her mouth near his erect cock. Grabbing her hair tightly in a fist, he brought her pink lips around his tip, his whole body growing more heated by the second. She instinctively held out a hand onto his shaft, stroking it up and down, while she swirled her tongue in a circling motion around his tip. The saliva from her tongue lubricated her strokes, causing Jean to anxiously buck more into her mouth.

Bertholdt looked upwards in surprise, but continued to make his way to her nipple, swirling and biting it with his tongue and teeth. She moaned a muffled noise, her other hand wrapping itself in Bertholdt's black hair, urging more from him. He trailed sweet kisses down to her navel and below, lightly sucking on her hipbone. His gentle grazes contrasted boldly against Jean's rough handlings, the latter vigorously pushing his entire penis in and out of her mouth. Her tongue traveled on his shaft with the tempo of his movements, causing his body to shiver in pleasure as he felt himself nearing. "Sasha…" he groaned out.

The tall man below lifted her skirt upwards, softly tracing her with his fingers above the panty, his other hand caressing her inner thigh. He brought his face down and licked her through the fabric, causing her to moan again around Jean's penis. The vibrations from her mouth made the ashen-haired man go crazy. He gripped her hair even harder than before and thrust his entire shaft into her, releasing his semen inside her mouth. He shut his eyes as he breathed out, "Sasha, swallow it all."

Having his entire cock in her, she felt a spurt of hot liquid shoot to the back of her mouth, her throat slightly gagging from the lack of air. Her lips still wrapped around him as she swallowed all of it—half-glazed eyes sensually looking straight up at him. He loosened his clasp on her hair and slid his penis from her hot, wet mouth.

He brought a finger to the edge of her lips and ordered, "Open your mouth wide so I can see that you swallowed everything." She complied and opened her mouth for him, heavy breathing accompanying her action. Jean chuckled, "Good girl. Was it tasty?"

As she was about to answer his question, she gasped in surprise. Bertholdt had pulled down her panty and was now licking briskly against her clit. She brought both her hands towards her mouth, legs twitching every time he toyed her with his tongue. Jean smirked and grabbed both her wrists and wrapped her arms above her head. She looked back in shock before shuddering in pleasure again.

The man under quickened his pace, massaging her inner thighs with his free hands. He traced the lips of her pussy and flicked the tiny bulb of her clit with the tip of his tongue, causing the brunette to shake with even more desire. Her chest heaved as she arched her back, her toes curling; she threw her head back and rolled her eyes upwards. "Bertholdt!" she piercingly screamed as she reached her climax. But even after she came, he continued to dab his tongue over her clit, causing the girl to breathe out, "Wait, stop! Bertholdt, it's too sensitive right now! Stop!" She grit her teeth, her arms trembling under Jean's grasp.

The tall man finally stopped after teasing her. He looked down at her and gripped his own belt and pants, eager to take them off. He quickly slipped them off along with his boxers, his penis incredibly erect, rubbing itself on Sasha's leg. They must have both thought the same thing, because she and Jean gasped when he saw how well-endowed he was. The tall man grabbed her arms away from Jean and pulled her towards him.

Bertholdt lifted her up towards his chest, pushing himself against the couch. Sasha straddled his lap and above his hard-on, which was rubbing her inner thighs and close to her entrance. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his tip almost prodding her.

He breathed huskily in her ear, causing her to shudder. "Sasha…" His tip rubbed against her pussy lips.

"W-Wait, Bertholdt…" She leaned her head away from him, clutching his shoulders with shaky hands. "Are you sure you want to do it with me?" She bit her lips as his cock inched inside her.

"Yes, I'm sure," he whispered back at her.

She stammered, "I-I'm serious! You might regret it."

He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close. Without saying anything, he pushed her down on himself, clenching his teeth when he did. Her eyebrows furrowed in pain and she propped her face into his neck, muffling her cry.

Bertholdt thrusted upwards into her, his whole penis wrapped around her tight walls. They panted heavily against each other, while they held each other.

Jean couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched them together. He approached behind Sasha and firmly grabbed onto her ass cheeks and spread them. She swung her head to the side in surprise. "Jean!"

He licked his lips, his mind in a foggy daze as he looked at her asshole. He lifted a leg onto the couch and centered himself, his growing cock rubbing between her buttocks.

"Wait, Jean! What do you think you're doing!?" Her lower body started shaking harder the more he rubbed.

"We should try something new." Jean lowered his penis to her opening, slowly pushing his way into her.

"No, no! Jean, stop! It hurts!" She flung her hands onto Bertholdt's back and forcefully pressed her nails deep into his skin. She pressed her forehead on his giant shoulder, trying to block out the pain behind her.

He grabbed her waist to keep him steady as he pushed entirely into her. He moaned—her asshole was so much tighter, the walls gripping him in a constricted vice. The girl underneath him shook in ache; glistening sweat rolled down her back, arms, and thighs, making her body shine under the dim lights of the living room.

Jean started moving. He slid in and out her tight asshole, not realizing his increasing speed made Sasha grit her teeth in agony. Bertholdt lifted her face with his hands and kissed her—their tongues instantly swirling amongst each other. They parted their lips and looked at the other's eyes, only to be locked in a kiss again.

Bertholdt bucked his hips upwards to reach deeper in her, eliciting a loving moan from the girl. The distressed pant from earlier soon became a plea, begging both of them to go harder and faster. The ashen-haired man looked at the other two people on the couch. Her arms wrapped around Bertholdt's neck and hands combed into his ruffled hair as they kissed fervently.

Jean felt envious and impulsively grabbed her unraveled hair into his fist, lifting her face away from the other man's. Forcing her face sideways, he violently crashed his lips onto hers. His tongue aggressively swirled around hers, saliva drooling down from her mouth. Not wanting to lose, Bertholdt thrusted into her with more vigor causing her to moan in Jean's kisses. The other man, in turn, grabbed her leg and pulled them upwards, allowing him to plunge deeper inside her ass.

"More! Please, harder!" She was almost screaming at this point. Both men complied and continued their heated movements, their actions creating sloppy noises from beneath.

The tall man beneath hastily grabbed her waist, clinging it tightly with his huge hands. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Sasha—I'm going to—!" Unable to last any longer, he pushed into her one final time before meeting his climax, his whole body shook as his hands gradually made their way onto the couch.

Jean continued to lunge into her, his finger now circling her clit. She gasped and wrapped her arms over Jean's shoulders behind her. Her whole body tensed when he brushed her clit a certain way—the tightness wrapped around his dick became even more compressing. He licked and sucked the back of her neck, tongue trailing and teeth lightly biting her skin. He knew he was getting close; the hand lifting her leg clasped excruciatingly tight and leaned his head against her back. He bit her skin painfully as he neared; he exploded inside her while continuing to thrust, his mind in a blissful daze.

He released his hold on her soon after; her body slacked on top of Bertholdt's body on the couch, who had already fallen into a deep sleep. Partially on his lap, she rested her head beneath the crook of his neck and shoulder. Jean collapsed as well, sitting drowsily next to the other two. Reaching for Sasha's hand, he wearily closed his eyes, the tip of his fingers barely touching the girl's.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yay! Chapter 5! I'm sorry there's so much lemon; in this chapter, I was originally going to have them all pass out before they did anything sexual, but this way was more fun.

I will be busy this remaining week, as well as next week! Expect the next chapter to come out on the 30th! [FANIME COMING UP!]

Thank you for all who have supported this story! (especially on Tumblr!)  
By the way, I created a Tumblr account (cielle-amour)! I'm new to it all, so I hope I don't do anything stupid. I plan to upload some NSFW art on it, BUT, they won't let me post into tagged topics until I prove to them I'm not a bot/spammer! HURRY UP, HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE?! (I already have some pictures uploaded)

Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to support this story!


	6. Just a Foal

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex  
**Cielle's Amour**  
**JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings

* * *

**6. Just a Foal**

She clenched her eyes painfully before opening them unsteadily; the sunlight passing through the window curtains made her wince. She tried to bring her hand up to cover the bright sun from her sight, but lifting it was a whole lot more difficult than she remembered. With her arm trapped under a heavy body, the right side of her body panged harshly with numbness.

Sasha felt like she was going to vomit; her vision bleared in and out as she desperately attempted to scan her environment. She tried to shift the hefty weight over her, only to have him groan and roll on her even more. Black hair tickled her cheek, causing her to sway her face to the side.

After shuffling her body away and pulling her arm from the other's body, she plopped from the couch and onto the ground—face planted right on the cold carpet. Her mind swirled in discomfort, grabbing the side of her head with a hand. She barely heard her cellphone's alarm ring when she did; she wearily crawled to her bag and reached inside.

She finally grabbed her ringing cellphone and flipped it open. Her eyes widened when she realized what day and what time it was. She sighed and closed her eyes. The cold air in the room stung harshly against her body, and instinctively wrapped herself with her arms. She fixed her bra and buttoned up her blouse, along with her skirt. She couldn't find her panty anywhere, temporarily giving up with a pout.

She looked back at the couch at the two men, Jean's head now leaning against Bertholdt's shoulder, while they both slept half-nude in an awkward position. She giggled quietly at the scene, lifting her phone and setting it to camera mode. Trying to find the best angle and lighting, she spent a few minutes snapping for the best picture.

Jean grumbled incoherently and shifted his body as he raised his arm and wrapped it around the other man's torso. She completely forgot her body pains at this point. Sasha tried her best not to laugh too loudly, scared to wake up the sleeping boys. She took more pictures while she brought a hand to her mouth to cover the sound of amusement.

The ashen-haired man's eyes groggily opened, causing the girl to freeze in her action. He stared straight at her, his face blank. He slowly lifted himself from Bertholdt and looked downwards, then raised his face to the ceiling. "I must still be dreaming," he whispered. He crashed his head down against the cushion of the couch. She snapped more pictures.

He instantly opened his eyes again and glared at Sasha. He hopped off the couch and lunged at her—the crash made the table behind her shake, while the beer cans clattered noisily on it. The man on the couch slightly moved his body around, but lightly snored. Jean glowered at her with bloodshot eyes.

The look made her shrink in fear, but she shakily smiled. "G-Good morning, Jean! How are you doing? Lovely day, isn't it?" He swiped for her phone, but she quickly retracted it away from him.

"What pictures did you take, Sasha!?" He snarled closer to her face.

She nervously narrowed her eyes away from his face. "Um, just pictures of your apartment! Have I told you how nice your apartment is?" She laughed with a fake tone, clutching her phone behind her back.

He furrowed his eyebrows at that and roughly gripped her waist. "You're a horrible liar. Show me."

"Sure…" She was about to hand her phone over, but then she flipped her body around to escape, accidentally landing her elbow on his face. She hastily crawled on the ground away from him, until Jean tackled with his whole weight on her back, pinning her to the floor.

"Haha! I got you now, Sasha!" He almost grabbed her cellphone, until they both heard a low groan behind them. They looked at the couch; Bertholdt slowly rose up and rubbed his eye. He stared at them, Jean's naked hips clinging tightly on Sasha's backside—her skirt flipped over, revealing her buttocks.

Bertholdt closed his eyes and mumbled, "Must be having a bad dream." He lied back down and turned his body around towards the inside of the couch. The other two sighed in relief.

"I wonder if he remembers anything…" Sasha whispered.

Jean narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you hoping he would?"

She flushed light red. "No…I'd rather have him forget this whole thing." She propped a hand under her chin, while she peered at the giant body on the couch. Looking at his figure soothed her for some reason.

The man made a 'tch' sound under his breath. "Are you that worried whether or not you stole his virginity or something?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Maybe. I don't even know if he was even a virgin before."

Jean lifted himself from her and sat down on the ground, crossing his arms. "Seeing how reserved he is, he probably was." He reached for his boxers near him and clutched it in his hand. "He most likely doesn't mind though that you stole his virginity."

She looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, go fix yourself." He grabbed the ends of her skirt and pulled them downwards. He stood up and lifted a leg through his boxers.

Confused at his statement, she dismissed it in the end. She found her panty under Jean's pants and slid them up her legs; the man leered at her.

"W-What?" She scrunched her face at him, disturbed that he was glaring at her so intently.

He brought a hand to his mouth and looked away. "Cute…" His cheeks blushed a fair pink.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's cute?" She looked downwards where his eyes were. "My cherry panty?"[1] After a few seconds, she realized that she was wearing such a childish design—her face turned a darker shade of red from embarrassment. She instantaneously lowered her skirt, hiding it. She yelled, "You idiot, don't look at that!" Her hands crumpled with the fabric as she pouted at him.

For some reason, Jean paused and observed her. His face flushed and shut his eyes as if he was in deep concentration. He finally spoke up, "You're really cute right now."

She pursed her lips at him. "Just right now? Thanks, I guess." She peered at him, but he was still staring at her; it started to creep her out. "Jean, are you sick?"

He reared his head away from her. "No, I'm fine, you stupid potato girl."

Her right eye twitched. "Ah, yeah! I'm so glad you called me that!" She crossed her arms, annoyed at the old nickname. She glared at the ground under her, ready for some of his classic retorts, but all she heard were light footsteps. She glanced back up, "Jean?"

He grabbed her wrist and bent down for a kiss. Their lips melded with each other's. It wasn't a lustful one; instead it was gentle and sweet, different from how they usually kiss. She pulled away from him. "Jean, I don't think sex right now is—"

He interrupted her, "Be quiet for a second." He leaned back to her pink lips and kissed her again. The sensation made her feel carefree. Her whole body slacked closer to his—her hand loosely gripped his shirt sleeve. She closed her eyes as she felt his tender lips fill her with warmth. They pulled away, his hand lightly tracing her dark brown hair.

"I like it when your hair is down." He twirled the ends with his fingers. "You have surprisingly beautiful long hair."

She couldn't process what he was saying; his romantic words sounded so foreign. Her mind blanked. "What are you saying, Jean?"

As if realizing what he just said, his eyes shifted away from her. "I-I…" He bit his bottom lip. "Sasha…" He looked straight into her eyes with his own. "I think I lo—"

A big yawn resonated within the room. Frightened and surprised, she quickly pushed Jean and stepped away from him, her body tensing up considerably. On the couch, Bertholdt held a hand to his mouth finishing his yawn. His eyes slowly opened and wearily looked at the two figures in front of him.

He smiled. "Good morning, you two." He glanced at Sasha, not even realizing he was half-naked. "Are you okay? Your face is red." He stood up from the couch and walked up to her. Still not aware that his nether was bare, he patted the top of her head. The girl's face heated up as her eyesight loomed straight at the appendage between his legs.

The other man growled in an irritated tone. He lifted a pair of boxers and pants sprawled on the ground and violently threw them at Bertholdt. "You're naked. Hurry up and get dressed." Jean grit his teeth in anger as he stuck a hand in his hair.

The tall man's face flushed and hurriedly turned away from both of them; he slid the boxers and pants up, zipping it up. He spun his body towards them and gasped. "Why was I half naked?"

Both Sasha and Jean went silent.

He forgot everything that transpired last night; she couldn't even take a glimpse at him. She peeked at Jean, who also struggled to keep his own mouth shut.

She finally spoke up, "Bertholdt. The truth is…" She gulped, a heavy knot fraught to settle down. "You had sex with… Jean."

The ashen-haired man reared his whole body towards her. "_What!?_"

Bertholdt looked at her with a blank expression, his frame frozen.

She continued, "I walked into Jean's apartment last night to get my cardigan, and right when I came in…_BAM!_ You guys were giving each other head like there was no tomorrow."

Jean hastily walked towards both of them, his eyes wide. "Bertholdt! That's not what happened! You actually had sex with S—!" She grabbed his arm sleeve and yanked it. _Not now, please don't tell him._ Sasha's eyes loomed with a hint of grief and desperation towards him.

He paused. He sighed and placed a hand over his eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry Bertholdt, but you and I… we did… things."

The tall man fell back tiredly onto the couch. "How far… did we go?"

Jean looked back towards the girl with a glare. "Yes, Sasha. How far _did _we go?"

She fidgeted. "Ah well, you know… just blowjobs, that's all!" Bertholdt's face still drooped, his mouth into a heavy frown. Sasha sat next to him on the couch and reached upwards to pet his head. "That's okay, maybe this won't change anything. I mean, unless you want to be gay. That's fine too." She didn't realize it, but she drooled a bit from perverted thoughts.

Jean peered at her with a disgusted look. "Don't get so excited, Sasha."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Right when she was about to speak again, her cellphone vibrated harshly in her bag. She leaned over towards the side of the couch to reach for it, her skirt slightly lifting to show her cherry panty. Still in the same position, she flipped her phone open and answered, "Hello?"

"Yo, Sasha! Why didn't you come to class?" Connie's voice was stern. "You were the one who told me that we should go to every lecture!"

"I'm so sorry! I overslept! You don't mind if I borrow your notes, do you?" She heard some shuffling through the phone.

"Hey, this is Reiner. You're still coming to judo, right?"

"Yah, I will! Um, what should I wear?" She suddenly felt someone tug her skirt downwards, causing her to spin her head around. "Wha—" Jean's hand clenched tightly on the fabric as he glared straight at Bertholdt, whose face was flushed red.

"Sasha? Are you still there?"

"Oh! Sorry, what did you say?" She asked as she felt Jean release her skirt and sit between her and the other man on the couch.

"I said that it was okay for you to wear a comfortable t-shirt and gym shorts. You can borrow a judo gi from us."

"O-Oh okay! Thank you, Reiner!"

"I'll pass the phone back to Connie." There was more shuffling before she heard a different voice.

Connie said through the phone, "Sash, I'll meet you at Judo club. Apparently it's at Rose Gym room 232. Don't forget!" She said 'bye' to him before flipping shut her phone.

She turned towards the two men who were sitting uncomfortably in silence. Jean's arms were crossed, while Bertholdt was sitting patiently twiddling his thumbs. She had to break this unbearable atmosphere. "So, guys. Let's just forget everything that happened here last night, yah?"

The tall man nodded and slowly stood up. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "T-Thank you for letting me stay here, Jean."

The other just narrowed his eyes at that. "No problem, I guess." He walked Bertholdt to the door, with Sasha following along behind them.

The raven-haired man glanced at her. "Do you need me to walk you back to your apartment?" His large fingers brushed aside the messy tresses of her hair and tucked them behind her ear as he smiled.

Before Sasha could respond, Jean stomped up towards him. "No. I'm going to tutor her right now, so she's staying." He opened the door for the other man. "We'll see you later at Judo club tonight." Bertholdt nodded and waved a goodbye to both of them, leaving a forlorn look at Sasha before walking down the stairs of the apartment complex. Jean closed the door and sighed.

The girl placed her hands on her hips. "Are you really going to tutor me or was that an excuse for Bert not to walk me?"

He grabbed her wrist. "Just—come to my bedroom right now."

"Jean! What is up with you today?" But she complied and followed him to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door behind them, he grabbed the sides of her face and brushed her loose hair aside. She didn't know what was wrong with him; this situation was more difficult for her to interpret, since he's never acted this strange before. "Jean." She grabbed the hands that were still cupping her cheeks. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

He scrunched his face at the question and frowned at her. He leaned down towards her and kissed the top of her forehead, leaving Sasha even more confused than before. "I don't know." They stared at each other. "Can I ask you something though?"

She held her breath. _What did he want that's making him so nervous?_ "Yah, what is it?"

"Are you sure you like Reiner?"

She didn't know how to respond. She muttered, "Well, I don't **not** like him, but I'm pretty sure that's not the answer you're looking for."

"I meant, do you really want to be his girlfriend?"

"I…" She couldn't think straight anymore. Jean being this serious about her relationships was unnerving to her at the least. Did she really want to go out with Reiner? She asked herself this in her head over and over again. "…I don't know." Her uncertainty teetered. She's never been too proactive in finding a relationship, but at the same time, she thought it wouldn't be such a bad thing either.

"'I don't know' isn't an answer, Sasha." He took a breath. "Do you like Bertholdt?"

"Why are you even asking that?"

"Just answer me!" He shot her a look of frustration.

She pulled his hands away from her face. "Why are you being so forceful?" She needed to know. In the past month and a half, he's never cared too much about her affairs: he would act aloof towards her, he wouldn't exactly take her out on dates, and he would try to catch other girls' attentions. But now…

"I love you."

_What did he say?_ Her whole mind glazed over. He didn't actually love her, did he? She sputtered, "You're confused…"

"No, I'm not," he said as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into an embrace. "I swear I'm not."

"Jean!" She yelled unintentionally. "Don't even fucking joke with me!" The front of her face was wedged in front of his thick chest, her hair falling downwards as she gripped his shirt with shaking fingers. "You don't actually love me…"

"What can I do to prove it to you?" He clutched her closer.

Sasha couldn't believe any of his words; no person goes from being indifferent to being smitten in such a short amount of time. That's right—no one can. The only reason why Jean was acting this way was because Reiner and Bertholdt had been around her, and it was making him feel jealous. If girls started asking him out, he wouldn't have considered staying with her for even a split second more.

"Nothing," she whispered. She pushed him away from her and stepped back. "You're just jealous. You don't love me."

He didn't respond.

"Jean." She smiled as small droplets of tears slipped down her cheeks. "We both need to think." Her mind was as clear as air. "I hope we can still stay as friends even if we do end up going out with other people." She raised her arm sleeve to wipe the tears away.

His arms dropped to his sides and bitterly smiled as well. "Yah, I hope we do." He reached out to fix her bangs and swept them cleanly to the side. "A-Ah, you know… do you want to do it one last time before you start officially going out with Reiner?"

She stayed silent. She wanted to; even if Jean's words of his love for her were false, she still wanted to. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in with a kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in deeper.

They stayed like that for a long while. With their eyes closed, their lips touched each other softly, relishing in the gentle feeling. Jean placed his hand under her legs and behind her back, and flipped her upwards into a bridal-style hold. She yelped in surprise and clasped around his neck for support. Feeling embarrassed, she hid her face into the crook of his neck, while he walked over to his bed.

He gradually laid her down and bent down to kiss her neck. His hands reached up to unbutton her blouse, while she wrapped her legs around his lower torso. He opened the blouse open, helping her slip out of it; he then skillfully unlatched the back hooks of her bra in one swift motion, letting it slide past her shoulders.

She giggled. "I'm always really surprised that you can do that."

He grinned at her. "Quiet, you. I learned a lot from you and I've always been a fast learner." He bent down to kiss her again. They both opened their mouths, tongues swirling inside causing their bodies to heat up. She gasped into his mouth when she felt a bulge from his pants poking her upper thigh.

She clawed his shirt, helping him pull it over his head and throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He unzipped the side of her ruffled skirt and pulled them down along with her panty; she felt incredibly eager from this and sat up to tug at his pants. He helped her unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down—he slid out of them with his boxers, leaving both him and her bare naked.

His body towered above hers as she lied flat on his bed. "Sasha, you really are beautiful."

She flushed red. "T-Thank you, Jean." She lifted a hand to his cheek. "You're really handsome. Extremely good-looking even though you're a bit mean."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but smirked anyways. "You could've just said that first part, not the second." He lowered himself to her neck and planted kisses downwards.

She moaned as he made his way to her breasts, his tongue tracing the edge of her nipple and his hand cupping her other breast. His thumb circled and caressed her nipple, hardening under his touch. His other hand reached up to her own and intertwined their fingers together. Sasha closed her eyes as she felt his light touches on her naked body.

"I really like this…" she whispered.

He lifted his head up. "Like what?"

She slightly opened her eyes in a half-lidded gaze. "This." She tightened her fingers with his and combed his hair with her other hand. "I like it when we're gentle with each other."

He chuckled and responded, "It is a nice change of pace."

She sighed as she felt her eyes tearing. "This may seem a little selfish," she choked before continuing, "but if by any chance, if neither of us is in a relationship, can we do this again?"

He lifted himself up to see her at eye level. "To tell you the truth, I'd prefer it if we still continued this…" He scrunched up his face. "You know, as in… you don't go out with Reiner?"

She bit her bottom lip. "We might need some time away from each other…" Her mind felt heavy. "…Like I said, we should think things through." Usually, Jean was the more level-headed one of the two, but this time, she knew he wasn't in the most composed situation at the moment. She felt like she had to make the decision—she thought that if they continued this relationship, he would regret it. Because he didn't actually love her, he was only jealous.

The ashen-haired man wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her breasts. "I know," he said with muffled words. She felt warm tears fall on her chest.

Seeing him like this made her cry as well, her own tears slipping by to the bed sheets. She sat up on the bed, pulling his body up with hers.

"Please, don't cry." She sniffled her nose as more tears streamed by. "You're making me cry too!"

He laughed quietly. "You're such a crybaby."

"You are too."

They snickered and placed their foreheads together. After a while, they started kissing again and touching each other's bodies. At that moment, Sasha forgot what they were crying about and indulged herself to him.

He laid her down and caressed all of her body with his lips and hands. She spread her legs open, eager for him to enter her; he grabbed his penis to guide himself to her. After he found her opening, he pushed in slowly into her, causing the girl beneath to squirm and moan heavily. He gasped for air as he intertwined both her hands with his, fingers locked tightly together. She felt mesmerized—the tender love-making made her feel like she was on clouds.

With a rhythmic pace, he relaxed his body and reached down to join lips with her. Their tongues swirled within their mouths, bodies flushing red from the heat. She wrapped her legs around him as she felt him thrust his hips faster—her loins feeling a desirable pressure from him reaching deep inside her.

"Sasha…" He gripped her hands tighter and groaned into her neck. She felt his whole body tense up; with her own body feeling the weight, she moved her hips along with his. Her vision went hazy as she tried to focus solely on the pleasure. The sweat forming from their bodies only added to the intensity—their hair stuck untidily to the sides of their faces as their breathed puffs of hot air. All she wanted was more of him.

_Jean… I love you._ She made sure this wouldn't slip out of her mouth. She didn't want to confuse him even more, so she said it to herself.

Their passions continued, both their paces picking up. They continuously moaned each other's names; they gripped each other as they felt the increased yearning for their bodies. The sentiment of romantic feelings behind this made the sex even more incredible—it was something Sasha had always wanted.

Jean was at his limit. "I'm going to—!" He bit her neck, forcing a strangled, yet desired, cry from the girl. Their lower bodies strained considerably, pushing down on each other as they felt their orgasm approaching. He gripped excruciatingly tight on her as he thrust into her one last time before collapsing on her. She felt the wave of heat gush inside her as she exasperatedly slacked under him. Jean rolled away from her and lied next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you, Sasha." He closed his eyes and fell into an immediate deep sleep. She sat up on the bed and fixed the bangs on his forehead. She stared at his peaceful face before kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Notes:  
[1] Cherry panty: Because it's both food and cute! And also although having a potato-print panty is more fitting, that's just odd. Like if you saw it in real life, you wouldn't think they were potato, you would think they're… ovals, of sort.

Author's Notes:  
Let me just start off by saying that I was originally going to have these two go at it with angry sex, and then I thought, "No, wait. It might be time for the relationship to be heading to a more somber note." Welp, sad sex.

- Thank you to FinalBraus for commenting and recommending this story on tumblr! (ily)  
- Sabaku no Yui for translating my other work! (I had to google translate your comments and I get the gist of what you're saying haha) Thank you very much!  
- SecretlyInLoveWithYourFanfic for commenting!

- The anons and guests for commenting as well!

Thank you for taking the time to read this! Don't forget to check my tumblr [cielle-amour] for more random JeanSasha (and others). Please review, favorite, and follow if you're interested!


	7. Potato Salad

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex  
**Cielle's Amour**  
**JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings

* * *

**7. Potato Salad**

Eight months passed since he and Sasha have broken their relationship. At the beginning of their separation, Jean went through varying stages of depression and loneliness. During the months that passed by, he played a MMORPG game, _Attack on Titan_, with Marco through GroupSpeak[1] with their guild daily. Jean talked to Marco during this time of dejection more than ever, but because his best friend went to a different university, it was harder to keep in touch. But as for summer break, they enjoyed playing games together, not caring for anything else at the moment.

It was an August day, sun blaring through his curtains; he was enjoying his summer vacation, grudging that it would be over and he would have to start his junior year with several dry upper-division classes.

Jean slammed a fist on the table next to his laptop keyboard. He pressed the 'shift' key to speak through to Marco, "Fuck this group! We keep wiping! This is why we shouldn't have partied up with PuGs!"[2]

Marco responded, "Well, everyone else in the guild didn't feel like doing this titan scenario…"

He scratched his head violently before slamming the button with a finger. "I know that! But we need that fuckin' achievement to get the +5 dex bonus!"

He growled in irritation and brutally gripped his mouse, hastily scrolling down his equipment screen to fix any broken gears. He couldn't believe these other party members; they kept dying over and over again, wasting his precious time when they could've already finished the scenario. It was a maximum party of five people: him, Marco, and three other PuGs.

Jean typed in party chat, _"you fuckin scrubs, stop dying on us"_

One of them retorted, _"get off our back, dumbass, all youve been doing is talk shit at us"_

Another one of them chatted, _"srsly, your the one dying on us first. stupid ass motherfucker, go uninstall" _

His right eye twitched. It was always his luck to get the worst people in his party—too incompetent to do anything. He didn't want to deal with them anymore; he spent an hour in this blasted party and they accomplished nothing, and he couldn't stand their guts anymore.

He spoke through the mic, "Marco, I'm just going to leave the party. Fuck these assholes."

His best friend responded with an "okay" and they both exited the party and the scenario, leaving their characters into open world. He sighed at the expenses and wasted items—there goes more of his gold.

He looked at the clock above his desk ticking slowly—5:45PM. His stomach grumbled painfully as he clutched it with an exasperated sigh. "Hey, I'm gonna log off for now, gonna get some food."

"Yah, no problem," Marco said, "I should go get some food too."

Jean logged off from the game and the GroupSpeak bar, tilting his head in frustration at the lost time. He lifted himself up from the chair and combed through his hair to make himself look somewhat presentable. He grabbed his wallet and briskly placed it in the back pocket of his jeans, as well as the keys to his apartment.

Warm summer air met him when he opened the door. The sun was still high up during this time of day and wouldn't go down until a few hours more. Looking at the bright light made him all the more weary though.

Every now and then, he would go back to thinking about Sasha. The day they had their last sex, he swore she said _"I love you, too"_ to him, but perhaps he dreamt it. He desperately tried not to reflect on her though; when he saw her and Reiner holding hands to calculus class every week winter quarter, it made him feel like his chest would explode at any minute. He couldn't quite focus on school work as well as usual, and he socialized with people less so. It was an awful time for him.

He only felt moderately better when Marco introduced him to the new game, _Attack on Titan_, which released several months back. It was the one thing that distracted him, and in all truth, it did make him feel a whole lot better.

His bangs swayed in the wind as he walked to the closest sandwich place near his apartment. The area was almost empty; almost all of the students in the college town left back to their hometowns for the break. As he walked up to one of the stores, he spotted a figure that made his heart knot.

His eyes widened. Dark brown hair styled in a high ponytail was all too familiar for him, and his first instinct was to hide away from her sight. She stood in front of the entrance, flipping her cellphone open and shut, tapping her feet eagerly. After their winter quarter calculus class ended last year, they didn't see each other as much, and whenever they did, they looked at each other with awkward glances. He didn't want to end up in another uncomfortable situation.

He peered at her from a distance. She wasn't with Reiner and she was all alone. In fact, she looked tired and a bit strained; it was just a sudden urge, but Jean wanted to hug and comfort her more than anything else right now. But he knew that was a dumb idea.

Someone painfully slapped his back, running a jolt down his spine in shock. He twirled around, facing a shaven man grinning wildly at him. He raised his hand cheerfully. "Yo, Jean!"

Rubbing a hand on his bruised back, he scowled at him. "Connie…" He pointed angrily at him and scolded him with a voice louder than he intended, "Seriously! Just once, can you greet me like a normal person?"

The other sneered at him—the sort of face that made Jean want to punch him. "Geez, did your dick shrivel up or something from that small tap?" He _really_ wanted to punch him.

"Well, did it?" Sasha came up from behind them nonchalantly, which almost made Jean's heart leap out in surprise. She tilted her head up towards him and smiled, her lips curling into a sweet grin. He felt his cheeks heat up and looked away from her, trying to regain his composure. After not seeing her for such a long time, all the old memories and feelings came rushing back to him. He felt oddly elated and his heart fluttered from seeing her so close again.

"What's wrong with you, Jeanie-boy! Your face is all red!" Connie had to ruin everything.

"Shut up!" The ashen-haired man lightly slapped the top of the other's head with the palm of his hand.

"Rude!" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

The girl lifted a hand to his head and rubbed it as well. "There, there, you idiot."

Connie slapped her hand away and glared at her. "Rude!"

They continued their idle banter and cheerful playing; this made Jean envious. He wished he was that honest with himself; perhaps if he was, he could've saved himself the trouble all those months back. He glanced back at Sasha, who was laughing and rubbing Connie's head even more vigorously. Why was she so cute to him right now?

Feminine hands grabbed his own. His heart skipped a beat. Her honey brown eyes made contact with him—staring at them made his head spin with sensations he tried to discard all those months ago. She laughed pleasantly while holding his hand, making his own lips turn upwards. Until his hand landed on Connie's stomach.

"See! Jean prays to the almighty Buddha as well!" She guided his hand to rub the shaven man's stomach in circles, while she chanted nonsensical sutras.

The shorter man slapped both their hands away in aggravation, but as soon as he did, Sasha's stomach growled loudly. Her best friend chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Sash. We're all hungry, let's go get somethin' to eat."

* * *

How did it end up like this?

After they bought their sandwiches, Connie demanded he see Jean's apartment since it was so close anyways. The shaven man even had the gall to abandon Sasha alone with him, saying it was an emergency from his roommate, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

Sasha tried to lighten up the mood by asking him how he was doing in school. They continued to talk about menial subjects, until one thing led to another. They laughed and poked each other, eventually leading to them to tickle each other aggressively. Using force to get the upper hand, he collapsed on top of her body on the bed.

Their eyes locked onto each other's, heat making their way up to their faces. Jean hovered over Sasha's frame, his arms by her sides. Looking at her flushed cheeks and disheveled hair made his heart pound vigorously against his chest. He held his breath. His body couldn't move, but her pink lips in front of him looked even more tantalizing than it did all those months back. He leaned towards her face, intoxicated by her smell. He missed it; the smell that lingered on his bed for the longest time which made it so much harder to forget her. He was so close to kissing her.

But then, he just remembered he was doing something wrong.

He pulled away from her, and suddenly became angry with her. "Sasha! How can you be so defenseless with another guy when you're already with Reiner!?"

She widened her eyes and pursed her lips. All she could do was look away.

Jean pushed his body up on the bed away from her and huffed a breath. "I won't tell Reiner about this, but I don't want you to do the wrong—"

"We broke up."

He reared his head towards her. "What did you say?"

She sat up as well, her hand latching onto her other arm in discomfort. "I said, we broke up. Don't make me say it again." Her bangs fell over her eyes and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh—" He wanted to give her his condolences, but he was actually pleased. He wanted to be with her again—to kiss and feel her again. But this made him feel awful. Jean was happy from her sadness, and that made him feel like a shitty person. He needed to apologize—not just out of sympathy, but for his guilt as well. "Sasha, I'm sor—"

She grabbed his shirt collar and mashed her lips against his. In a matter of seconds, the kiss turned into a heated frenzy, their tongues twirling, biting, and sucking. They pulled away from each other, saliva dripping from her lips as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes. She must've realized what she just did because her face immediately turned to one of embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Jean!" She hastily wiped her lips with her hand. She stammered, "I-I'll just leave now!" The brunette leaped off the bed and was about to walk off to the door.

Jean didn't want her to leave; he still wanted her to stay and continue where they left off. He grabbed her wrist and yelled at her, "Wait! Don't go! It was really good!"

She looked back at him and giggled uncomfortably. "You're a dork." He watched her as she climbed back on the bed next to his side. "Well, if you insist…" She gave him a peck on the lips.

He smiled, but then he immediately thought of what he was at that moment. "Hey, I've gotta ask you something."

"What is it?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "You're not using me to just get over your break-up, are you?"

She pouted. "We broke up a month ago." She took a deep breath and continued, "Listen, Jean. I want to say I'm not using you, but at the same time, I just want something uncomplicated. Something we had before. You know, friends with benefits?"

He wanted it too. All the sentimentality about relationships became an eventual mush to him; what they had before seemed more ideal to him now.

"Is that okay?" She kissed him again.

All reason abandoned him. "Fuck yes, that's okay." The ashen-haired man growled under his breath and aggressively pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. He dove for her neck, biting and sucking on it, causing Sasha to moan. He felt her arms wrap around him as she pushed more of her body to him.

She grinded her hips against his causing his blood to flow downwards, making it incredibly painful for him. He wanted her right now. He shoved a hand under her shirt and bra, groping her breast, twiddling her nipple with a thumb.

He lifted himself from her neck, satisfied at the red skin. He smirked at the thought of Sasha trying to hide the hickey from everyone. He would just have to let people know that she's already taken.

He teased her over her skirt; her legs twitched and she squirmed for more. "J-Jean…" she breathily whispered.

"I know, I know." He smirked. Before he had the chance to unzip his pants, a ringtone sang inside her purse. She moved slightly to reach for it, but Jean pinned her down against her wrists. "Ignore it, Sash."

He could tell she was debating with herself, because she kept looking downwards and back to him. She laughed and apologized, "Sorry! It might be important." She lightly pushed him off and reached inside her purse next to the bed. "Hello?"

He was disappointed, but the only thing he can do is wait for her to finish the phone call.

She sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Connie."

Jean scrunched his face at that. _Who else was she expecting? _

She yelled through the cellphone, "What!? I'll come right away!" She hurriedly fixed herself and leapt off the bed.

The man on the bed gave her a bewildered look. "Wait! What's going on?"

She slung her purse over her shoulder and peered back at him. "Connie and his roomie got locked out, and I'm the only other person who has their key. And…they think they left the stove on." She narrowed her eyes.

So he's going to get blue-balled because of some idiots. _Thank you, Connie._ "Come on, do you really have to go? Maybe they can break a window."

She rolled her eyes. "Just wait here patiently like a good boy and I'll be back soon." She then pointed a finger at him. "You jerk off and I'll never forgive you! You better give me the best sex when I come back!" She opened the door out of his bedroom and gave him a smile before she left.

He watched her figure walk out through his bedroom door and groaned. Jean was still hard. And he couldn't do anything to get rid of it, either. He collapsed on his bed as a lone tear escaped from his eye. "I fuckin' hate you, Connie Springer."

* * *

Notes:  
[1] GroupSpeak: My parodied TeamSpeak

[2] PuGs: Stands for Pick-up Group (an MMORPG term). They are complete strangers, so it's unsure whether or not they are reliable.

Author's Notes:  
No lemon in this chapter (gasp). This is my shortest chapter as of late and I really should've have built more on it. Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy. Also next chapter probably won't be released until around 2 weeks from now, because I've got finals all next week.

- FinalBraus: Oh, I've got something in store for the whole Bertl conflict (insane laugh).  
- Sabaku no Yui: It's no problem! I had fun learning a bit of Spanish. Thank you for your many reviews!  
- SecretlyInLoveWithYourFanfic: I actually tried looking up "potato panties" on google; it didn't pan out so well.  
- Siriuslight: Ah, thank you for reading! I'm a little rough with sex scenes (but I try to improve!); for Jean, I did give him an abrasive personality, but that's just my taste (I love my angry men).

- Thank you for guests and anons for commenting! (haha lemon to my ade; that's cute)

Please review, favorite, and follow if you're interested!


	8. Knight in Shining Armor

**Don't Get the Wrong Idea, I Just Want Sex  
**Cielle's Amour**  
**JeanSasha; Hints of other pairings [ReiSasha in this chapter]

* * *

**8. Knight in Shining Armor**

Large fingers gently caressed the sides of her waist, every touch burning hotly. She clung tightly around his shoulders and brought her face to his blonde hair. She whimpered in pleasure near his ear as she felt his huge muscles collide against her body in a heated frenzy. Sweat stuck to their bodies as they gripped closer to each other, gasping out tepid puffs of breath. The room filled with moans as the bed under squeaked incessantly.

Their lips closed on to each other; the man's tongue slipped through in such fervor that made her whole body shiver. Her own tongue played with his, swirling around it as their bodies under mashed together in a repetitive motion. Their mouths parted and continued to groan.

The muscular man grabbed her ass cheeks with such brute force that made the girl yelp in surprise. It was such a pleasurable sting, though—it made her mind blank as he gripped harder. He slammed into her with an increasing rapid pace, her fingernails digging into his back.

She felt herself nearing—the man's thrusts drove her crazy; her whole body tingled with a numbing sensation that made her own hips match his erratic rhythm. She arched her back, her hands gripping harshly onto his shoulders as she felt him grow even bigger inside her.

"_R-Reiner!" _

She woke with a jolt. Sasha sat up on the bed, her wide brown eyes hurriedly scanning the room around her. _Jean's room._ She leaned over to her side and glanced at the ashen-haired man sprawled out on the bed, the blanket loosely over one side of his body, while the other side was exposed to the air.

She let out a sigh. As she brought her hand to wipe the bangs from her eyes, she found her whole face covered in sweat. Disgusted, she slowly hopped off the bed to head to the restroom, careful not to wake the man up. A hand grabbed her wrist.

"Mm… Sasha, where are you going?"

She twirled around in shock, a half-awake Jean drowsily looking up at her. "Um, I'm just going to the bathroom, that's all…"

His grip slackened and his eyes slowly closed as he murmured, "Okay… I thought you were going to leave me… again…" She stood silent at his words—_again?_ Jean's hand dropped over the side of the bed and he fell back into a deep sleep. The brunette smiled and softly patted the top of his head before heading off into the restroom.

The summer room air met with her naked skin, save for her panty, as she entered into the room. She reached over to see herself closer in the mirror, the cold sink panging harshly against her skin, giving her goosebumps. She looked like a mess—her dark brown hair stuck in disarray from all the sweat glistening from her forehead; the bottom of her eyes had significantly darkened, eye bags emphasized from the bathroom lighting.

_Nothing I can do about the eye bags_, she thought regrettably. She twisted the faucet on and brought her hands into the chilling water, and then splashed it on her face. The water continued flowing around in the sink and into the hole, creating the sound of drainage within the pipes. Sasha just stood there for a minute with her head leaned downwards. Her heart dropped just as the water swirled downwards in the sink basin.

_She missed Reiner._

* * *

Eggs, toast, jam, bacon, ham, sausage, cereal, and orange juice. She nodded to herself in satisfaction and grinned widely. She set herself to wake up early in the morning, ready to surprise her boyfriend with a hearty breakfast. "Yup, Reiner is totally gonna love this!"

"What is he going to love?"

She immediately hid the food with her arms sprawled outwards, until she realized it was just her tall friend. "Oh, Bertl! God, you scared me there!" Sasha relaxed her guard and laughed awkwardly.

He chuckled back and walked closer to where she stood. "So, what's going on?"

"I-oh…" She felt her cheeks heat up. For some reason, it was incredibly embarrassing to tell someone that she cooked for her boyfriend.

He leaned over her easily and peered at the prepared food on the kitchen counter. "That smells and looks really good, Sasha!" He gave her a passive smile and pet her head, as if praising her.

She couldn't help but feel elated every time he stroked her head like this. If she had a tail, it would be wagging from his soft touch. She cheerfully spoke, "Thank you, Bertl! I worked hard to make this for Reiner—"

His hand froze. She looked upwards at him, confused at the sudden stop. The tall man bitterly smiled and patted her head for a last time before lifting it off. "I'm sure Reiner will enjoy your cooking."

"Y-Yah…" She couldn't explain it, but she had the gut feeling that she shouldn't have said it was for him. "U-Um, I made some for you too, by the way…" She twiddled her thumbs, while looking upwards with a grin. She secretly hoped he would pet her again.

His hand was close to landing on her head—she could see that. But the hand immediately pulled away when they both heard Reiner bellow out, "Good moooorning!" The blonde walked into the living room next to the kitchen segment with a yawn. He came in topless; his huge muscles bulged on his chest and arms as he stretched. Sasha couldn't take her eyes off of him. She's never seen such a hulking physique half-naked so close to her before now—and she was enjoying it. It was hard to remember what she was doing in the kitchen, as well as resisting the urge to give her body to him right away in his bedroom. She shifted her eyes to the ground and to her boyfriend back and forth in anxiousness.

"G-Good morning," she stuttered. "I made b-breakfast for all of us." As she said this, she laid down plates on the dining table, embarrassed and nervous. She was scared that he wouldn't be impressed.

His jaw dropped. "This is amazing, babe!" He immediately sat down on the chair with excitement. "So that's why you woke up so early!"

"Thanks!" Her heart pounded; she let out a sigh of relief. "Bertl, go sit down! I'll bring all the plates to the table."

"Oh no no, I'll help you bring the food," Bertholdt said as he grabbed a couple of the plates.

"You really don't have to!" But he was already helping; there was nothing she can do at that point. "…Thanks, Bertl." She smiled sweetly at him, causing the other to blush.

Reiner had a hand propped under his chin. "If you guys act that cute with each other, then I might get really jealous."

"H-Hah, no way…" Bertholdt murmured as he sat down on a chair, face still fairly pink.

The muscular man leaned over and patted the other's shoulder with a hand. "Yah, yah! I know how much you like Annie anyways!" He laughed away and urged Sasha to sit down with a wave of his hand. "Come on, let's eat, babe!"

She forced a smile at the mention of Bertholdt's crush on Annie. Her heart dropped—a pit of guilt, but as well as jealousy. Sasha laughed nervously when she sat down, watching Reiner tease his best friend. She couldn't shake out her responsibility over the tall man's virginity; she would just have to keep it a secret.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" Her boyfriend asked after he took a drink of his orange juice. "You started frowning all of a sudden."

"It's nothing!" she blurted out. She brought her hand to the fork and shoveled a sausage into her mouth.

He laughed. "You're cute," he said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead; he stroked her cheek and then continued eating the rest of his breakfast. "The food is really good."

Sasha felt extremely giddy inside. "Thank you… sweetie." She was nervous calling him by such a corny pet name, but at the same time, it made her feel warm. The brunette turned over to Bertholdt to ask him how he liked the food, but his face was turned away from them. He was looking out the window, slowly eating the toast in his hand. "Bertl…? How is it?"

"Hm?" He turned towards her, toast in his mouth. He swallowed the rest of it and grinned. "It's delicious, Sasha. Thank you for cooking this breakfast." He lifted his hand over her head.

_Please pet me._

But then he stopped when he realized Reiner was watching them. He placed his hand down on the fork and swept up the ham on his plate.

Reiner laughed and leaned over to his girlfriend's side to kiss her on the lips. She closed her eyes for a second before opening it to see Bertholdt staring out the window again.

* * *

Their fingers interlocked as they lied together on the towel on the beach. The waves clashed against the sand in a soothing motion; the moon reflected against the ocean, while the lighthouse in the distance flashed a soft red in repetition.

His large muscles embraced her in a hug, pushing her down against the bumpy sand ground. It was only mildly uncomfortable, so she didn't mind it all too much. She brought her own arms over his shoulders, crashing her lips onto his. It was a heating kiss—their lips sucking on each other's tongues.

The cold beach wind contrasted against her warm body and she wanted more from Reiner. "I-I want…" She pushed him and flipped him around—his back now on the towel. The brunette pulled his swim trunks down from his hips, his huge erect cock standing upright. "I want to suck you."

He chuckled and brought a hand to the top of her head. "That's very proactive of you, Sasha." He placed a thumb to her lips, the tip of it sliding in between her lips in and out. "Can you use your boobs while you give me a blowjob?"

She flushed a deep red while she untied her bikini top. She leaned downwards and grabbed his penis, placing it between her breasts; she pushed the sides of her breasts to squeeze down on him. "L-Like this?" She bent her head downwards, swirling the tip with her tongue.

"Y-Yah," he groaned. "That feels really good…" He instinctively jerked upwards to meet the inside of her mouth. She gasped in surprise when his huge penis slid in and out of her mouth, the hands on her breasts trying to move to the rhythm of his bucking.

Her tongue swirled up and down on him; she felt his cock grow larger in her mouth, her own movements becoming quicker, urging her boyfriend to come. She let out a muffled moan as she closed her eyes in pleasure. His muscles tensed under her, his hand gripping her hair forcefully.

"Sasha! I'm gonna c—!"

She woke up, her dark brown hair sticking to the sides of her face. She looked around the room frantically, her eyes wide. She looked over to her side—Jean's hand was clumsily inside her over-sized shirt, groping a breast. He snored lightly next to her, his other arm wrapped under Sasha's shoulders.

She groaned. Dreaming about Reiner over the past weeks made her whole mind depressed. All she could think about was him, and the way they separated was harder on her. She shuffled her body around, digging her face into Jean's chest.

"What's wrong?" she heard the man above her mumble.

She tried to sound happy. "Nothing, go to sleep." She forced a laugh and lightly kissed him on the neck.

He pulled her closer to him with a hug. "Okay…" He drifted to sleep again, leaving Sasha awake and lonely.

* * *

"Hey, Jean, check it out!" Connie nudged Jean with his shoulder.

"Geez, what the fuck is it?" He furiously asked the shorter man. Sasha looked at them with an inquisitive look, a sandwich in her hand.

Connie pointed towards a direction behind the brunette—his face obviously over-excited about something in particular. "It's Christa."

"And?" Jean rolled his eyes and picked up his sandwich.

"And she's alone."

"Yah, so?" He brought the sandwich to his mouth and bit into it.

The other man raised an eyebrow towards his reaction. "Dude, I thought we had that whole Christa deal."

"I got bored," Jean said as he chewed a bit of ham and bread in his mouth.

Connie lightly patted a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "Well, okay… but we still shook on the bet. If she says yes, then you'll have to do what I say for a day."

"Fine, fine! Just go ask her out already!" His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance while he tried to finish his sandwich. Sasha stared at him; he's so indifferent towards Christa now.

"You're sooo going to regret that." Connie hopped off the bench seat and glided his way towards the petite blonde girl. The brunette adjusted herself on the seat to see her best friend interact with the girl, and then turned back around to face Jean.

"You're okay with this?" She asked as she wiped her fingers with a napkin.

He waved a hand in front of his face and chuckled. "Do you honestly think Christa's going to say 'yes'?" Jean grabbed his water bottle and unscrewed the cap.

Sasha went silent; she already expected Connie to get rejected. And as it turned out, the shaven man walked back to the table with a defeated look on his face.

Jean snickered. "I'm assuming everything went well?"

The short man punched his shoulder. "You fuckin' asshole! No, it didn't go well!" He pushed him on the bench, sitting next to him with a pout on his face. "Well, it's your turn, Kirschstein."

"Not interested." He took a drink from his water bottle and set it down next to the sandwich wrapping.

"You stupid ass," Connie mumbled under his breath. "Don't be afraid of rejection."

"I'm really not interested." Jean placed a palm on the bottom of his chin, an aggravated look on his face. Sasha couldn't help but feel that guilty despair again. _Did he refuse to ask Christa out because of her?_ _Was she holding him back?_

The brunette spoke up, "Jean, aren't you curious of her answer, though?" She tried to give her most upbeat laugh. "Come on, when's the last time you had a girlfriend, huh, huh, huh?" With every 'huh,' she poked him on the shoulder teasingly. Connie joined in with the poking, laughing alongside Sasha.

Jean slapped their fingers away and stood up. "Fine, I'll go! God, you two are annoying." Sasha saw him leave with his hands in his pockets, his figure making its way to Christa. She did feel jealous, but it wasn't fair of her to keep him all to herself. Besides, they were only friends with benefits and nothing more.

Connie was talking to her, but she only paid attention to half of what he was saying. Her mind blanked in and out from her own thoughts, thinking about Reiner. All these memories of him were taking a toll on her and she just wanted it to stop.

She heard multiple footsteps behind her; she turned around in surprise as she looked upwards at Jean, Christa, and Ymir. "Oh, hi guys!" Sasha exclaimed trying to hide her gloom.

The blonde girl smiled sweetly and Ymir wrapped an arm around the brunette. Ymir pinched her cheek. "You'll never guess what this fucker here was trying to do!" She pointed at Jean with her thumb, while he just snarled at her.

Connie laughed with her. "Yah I know, he went to go ask Christa out like an idiot."

Jean slammed his palms on the wooden table. "Hey, hey, hey! First of all, you asked her out before I did. Second of all, you bothered me to ask her out!"

The tall woman made a 'tch' sound. "Sasha, keep your boys in line!"

But her mind blanked at that point. She gazed out at the distance where she found a familiar large, blonde figure walking on the sidewalk. Her eyes glazed over and she couldn't hear what the others were saying anymore. Her heart dropped into a pit. Her whole body fell numb.

Reiner was holding hands with another girl, walking and laughing with each other.

She needed to get out of there. She felt weak; all her hard work of concealing her depression would fall apart in front of everybody. She feebly pushed herself up with wobbly legs. She concentrated hard on her tone of voice, "I just remembered…" Her smile was shaky. "…I need to get back home to call my dad."

Before anyone could respond, she clutched her bag and ran. She had to get out of there before any one of them saw her cry. The tears just kept pouring and her vision became blurry. _Damn him, how could he have gotten another girlfriend so soon?_ But it's been over a month, it's reasonable. Even she turned to Jean after they broke up. She felt deplorable.

How long had she been running for? Her knees felt weak and she was out of breath. She finally made her way back to her apartment stairs. She smeared her face with her arm and breathed heavily in pants and gasps. But more tears just streamed down, her nose stuffing up from all the crying.

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice and looked upwards. Jean had an arm propped on the staircase railing and a hand in a pocket.

She yelled in surprise, "How did you get here before I did!?" She was still partially heaving from running away so quickly.

He walked up to her and lightly tapped her on the head. "You really are an idiot. When you ran off, we watched you for a good five minutes running around a whole block and then bee-lining to somewhere else."

"Ah, that's so embarrassing!" She hid her face with her hands.

"Come on," she heard him say, "Let's get into your apartment and then you're going to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on." She had to hide it from him. She didn't want to cause trouble for anyone else, especially not for Jean.

"Yah, your puffy eyes and snot says it all." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. She quickly wiped her nose with her other arm and followed him. Jean's hand was warm—it gave her a sense of comfort and the thoughts about Reiner vanished for a second. She wanted to stay like this forever.

After she unlocked her apartment door, they entered inside and took off their shoes. Jean turned to her suddenly. "Sasha, you're going to tell me what's been bothering you these past few weeks."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" His voice became a little too loud for her comfort. He cleared his throat and started speaking at a reasonable volume. "I've noticed you've been… crying at night."

"You're wrong! It's just laughing! You know how sometimes it's hard to tell when a person is either laughing or crying? Well, I was actually just laughing! Ha ha! See?" She sounded so stupid; she knew he wasn't buying it either.

"It's Reiner, isn't it?" _He knew already_, she thought. There's no use in hiding it now.

"Yah, it is! So what?" The edge of her eyes started watering again. "There's nothing I can do about it anyways." Her lips trembled as more salty tears came streaming down. _I can't stop crying_, she thought, completely irritated at herself.

He pushed himself against her body, stroking the back of her ponytail with his hand. He kissed the top of her forehead; it reminded her of Reiner when he would do that, but this was different—she felt more satisfied when Jean did it. Her whole body became light. Tears continued to stream down her face, but she felt happy with the warmth.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." He sounded completely calm in this situation. "You know, you look super cute when you laugh. I mean, that's the only time you look cute." His smirk made her content.

"You're such an asshole," she said. The edges of her lips turned upwards into a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. I would do anything to see you happy, Sasha."

* * *

Author's Notes:

My sleep schedule is out of whack. Next chapter might be shorter; I've gotta pack up my stuff and move out of my old apartment!

- Fantastic Mrs. Papaye: Merci d'avoir lu! J'aime Jean et Sasha ensemble, ils sont trop mignons! Je suis désolée, mon français est très rouillé, mais je comprends!  
-Sabaku no Yui: Thank you! I have a lot of ideas for this story (and lemons), as well as new relationships!  
-FinalBraus: Thank you for supporting me on tumblr!

Thank you everyone else for reading!

Please review, favorite, and follow if you're interested!


End file.
